Trials of Lorien
by Ailsa89
Summary: FINISHED The sequel to Lost in Moria. The Fellowship have many dangers yet to face. Now they seek solace in the Golden Wood. But memories still haunt them..
1. Nimrodel's Voice

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Trials of Lórien--  
  
The sequel to Lost in Moria. So much doubt comes with the loss of Gandalf. Would the Fellowship manage to pull itself together again? Would they be able to overcome their despair? And will anything ever be the same after all that they have seen in the shadows of the world?  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
"Lothlórien!" cried Legolas. "Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood."  
  
"Look, Mister Frodo! All them malorn trees that Mister Bilbo told us about. It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Sam said softly, taking Frodo's arm. But his master did not reply. His silence was frightening. So far, Samwise had always been able to depend on Frodo to be there for him. To tell him things would be alright. But now he would not speak. Not to anyone. Aragorn had told him that Frodo would need to time to get over it-, as did they all- but this was almost too much. Sam felt that in some way he was to blame for his master's grief. He could not see how but he was upset to think that he had hurt Frodo in some way or another.  
  
Legolas felt a thrill at the sight of the woodland. But he felt guilty because of it. He should not feel so happy when such terror had just befallen the company. He felt ashamed at his outburst now and was quiet from then on. But no one seemed to notice as they walked in under the canopy. The calm of Lórien filled them with peace. Such silence. Such beauty. They had not felt like this in days. How long had they spent watching the shadows? How many days was it since they had slept without waking to the sound of screams and cries? It felt like a lifetime to them.  
  
"I bet Gandalf would have loved this," Pippin said dreamily, without really thinking. Merry gave him a reprimanding glare. The hobbit bit his lip, looking apologetically towards Frodo. But his eyes were cast to the ground and they could tell from his face that he was trying not to cry. Pippin had never seen someone cry so much as Frodo had at the Dimrill Dale. Though they had not rested long. Frodo had wept. After all the hardships of Moria, only to lose Gandalf. No, Pippin had never seen anyone cry like that.  
  
The night sky glowed overhead, the stars like embers caught in its dark net. Aragorn lead the way forward.  
  
"We are still more than five leagues from the Gates but we may only go on a short way. We all need some rest," he said. He was weary with fatigue and sorrow. His legs were telling him that he had walked a hundred miles and a weight bore down on him like lead. But he struggled on, working his way through the underbrush. They all walked for about a mile before they came to a stream. It shimmered at their feet, like a palely lit road.  
  
"Nimrodel," breathed Legolas. And the name filled the hobbits with wonder. They gazed at it rippling before them, watching it lap at the smooth grey shores. "Come, friends," Legolas went on, "Let us bathe our feet for it is said to heal the weary."  
  
The Fellowship stepped into the cool waters and felt loads lifted from them. They stood for some time, immersed in moonlight, letting their aches wash away with the current. Then, they waded across to the opposite bank and Aragorn let them rest there. But Frodo stood for a while on his own, seemingly oblivious to the world around. He was listening to the voice of the river. It sang to him in gentle tones. It felt empathy for him and said it wished to ease his suffering.  
  
"Let me take you away. Come, follow me and I will take you to your quest's end. Then all will be done. The wizard will come to you, yet. Come, come and follow me."  
  
Frodo looked downstream. The Nimrodel coiled on like a snake through the woodland, like a woman running out, her hair trailing behind her. She coaxed and called to him.  
  
"Frodo," she whispered, "There is still hope. Follow my path and I can lead you to the end. It shall all be over. Gandalf is there. He is waiting for you there. Come. Do not fear. All will be well. Your friends will be safe here and when your task is done, I will bring you back here. Follow me."  
  
"Mister Frodo?"  
  
But Frodo was too far gone. He began to walk downstream, following the curving course of the river. It could all come to an end! And Gandalf was there! Oh, the others would be so happy!  
  
"Frodo! Where are you going?"  
  
He walked on, feeling the cold numb his legs. The soft voice sang on, her words filling him with joy. He felt someone touch his arm. He ignored it and went on. A hand took his, gently. But he walked on. There was splashing and voices. People calling his name. But Nimrodel's soothing tones drowned out everything. He walked along the starlit walkway, feeling as if he was melting away. It was so easy, he thought. And how fortunate for him that at last someone knew how he felt. Could say all the right things to him. But there was pressure on his arms now, hauling him backwards, preventing him from going on. Didn't they understand? He wanted to see Gandalf again! He needed to end his quest!  
  
"Frodo, it's alright! It's us! It's your friends!"  
  
"No, let me go! I need to finish the quest!" he hissed. But someone had picked him up and was taking him away from the river. Her voice kept calling to him.  
  
"Please, Frodo. Gandalf wants to see you! He wants to see you destroy the Ring!"  
  
The Ring? Frodo felt everything coming back to him. The voice of the Nimrodel faded to a whisper and then it had gone entirely. And he was looking at the stream over Boromir's shoulder. Reality came crashing down around him. The quest was not to be ended. Gandalf was gone. All hope was lost. He closed his eyes and felt the pain throbbing in his heart. But he could no longer cry. His eyes were dry of tears. Frodo was lifted down and placed back on the bank. He saw Sam at his side and he reached out, clutching his friend, willing it not to be real.  
  
"The river spoke to me, Sam. It said that everything would be alright. It said that Gandalf was there. But it's not. It's real and it all happened."  
  
Sam held him tightly, gazing up fearfully at Aragorn. They had watched Frodo walk down the stream and they had seen the wild desperation in his eyes. So determined. But now it was gone and all that was left was despair.  
  
"Oh, Sam. I'd give anything for it not to be true," he heard Frodo gasp, "I cannot go on like this." 


	2. Eight

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Jay of Lasgalen: Yes, I loved writing Lost in Moria and lots of people were encouraging me to do a sequel so I did!  
  
Shirebound: Hehe. I couldn't resist writing about the Fellowship again. Oh, as for Bilbo, it was just a sort of connection to his storytelling. He is friends with the elves, so maybe he would have heard about Lórien. I'm sorry, it was just a thought. I'm trying to make this story accurate as possible!  
  
JaimeyKay: So glad you loved Lost in Moria! It's people like you who make this so worthwhile! Thank you.  
  
Silver Dreamer: Well, at least I didn't end it on a cliffhanger! I do that way too often. Happy you're liking it!  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts: Yours is the family I always dreamed of having! LOTR nuts the lot of you. Glad you're enjoying Trials of Lórien.  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
They went on, deep into the trees. Sam kept tight hold on Frodo's arm, determined not to let him wander off. The hobbit had fallen silent again, head hung, staring at the ground. Aragorn pushed aside some thick ferns and walked into a small glade. Legolas came to his side.  
  
"I can climb that tree and see what lies around," he said to his companion. The ranger nodded, beckoning the Fellowship to follow. They all came through to see the elf start climbing but he suddenly stopped, falling back with a cry of alarm. There were voices above him and all around. In the trees. Aragorn took a step back, looking round in fright. Legolas was speaking in quick elvish to someone in the branches over him. There was laughter too and Legolas scowled. But he turned to the company, saying,  
  
"These are Elves. They said we breathe so loud they could have shot us in the dark. So stand still, all of you."  
  
"Ask them if we are to be given safe passage," said Aragorn sharply, ignoring the growls coming from the dwarf beside him. Legolas looked up the grey bark and asked something. They waited- holding their breath. Then a chorus of answers flowed down into the glade.  
  
"They have been aware of us for sometime. And say that we need not fear them but that they need to speak with Frodo. They ask that he goes alone," Legolas said. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"No. Frodo will not go alone."  
  
The elf repeated this to his comrades and the answer was slow in coming. The Fellowship waited again, feeling many eyes on them, from all around. Frodo was tense under Sam's hold and he patted his master for comfort. But Frodo did not react. It was as if he was lost in his own world. The few frightened words he had spoken had not eased Sam's worrying. And now the elves were asking for him to go somewhere all on his own. Though, to be honest, it would not have made a difference. He did not appear to feel the presence of any around him.  
  
"They say that I may accompany him," Legolas translated. "You all must stay here at the foot of the tree and keep watch. They say that neither of us will come to any harm."  
  
"Go on, Frodo," Aragorn encouraged, turning to look at him. Samwise was digging his fingers into his friend's arm, knowing that this was not what Frodo wanted. He felt Frodo's hand on his own and he looked up to meet the sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"It's alright, Sam," he said quietly and gave him a small smile. He walked towards the tree to be at Legolas' side. For a time they stood there but soon, a ladder was let down, the grey, silky rope soft under their hands. Legolas went first, jumping up nimbly to stand on the talan. Frodo hesitated, and then he too climbed up to stand on the platform. He still felt slightly disorientated after speaking with Nimrodel. As if this world was no longer real and that he was somewhere else. He faltered in his step, closing his eyes briefly to try and clear his mind.  
  
Sam saw his master stop near the top of the tree. He wrung his hands in frustration.  
  
"Oh, please, Strider, please let me go with him. He isn't up to this. He's still too scared after Moria and what with the river and all, he's just not ready to be told that something else has gone wrong. Please!"  
  
Boromir was standing behind him and glanced down at the hobbit's pleading expression.  
  
"Let him go, Aragorn. He is right. He will need someone there for him."  
  
Aragorn looked up to where Frodo had resumed climbing again. He nodded and Sam darted across and followed his companions as quickly as he could.  
  
Frodo found Legolas sitting with three other elves. They all looked tall and powerful, their beautiful faces shadowed in the darkness of the trees. One stood, holding a lantern from which a golden light streamed out. He saw Frodo and examined him for a long, quiet time. He frowned and then his face broke into a smile.  
  
"I see your companion did not trust us enough to take you out of his sight!" he cried. Frodo span round to see Sam, blushing a little, in the light of the flame. He was most grateful for him being there. He was not ready for this- everything seemed so faded somehow.  
  
"We must begin," the elf said, placing the lantern down beside him. "Frodo, we have heard many rumours and received many messages of you and your quest. At Elrond's word, we will befriend you, but how large is your company? How many are there?"  
  
Frodo felt a pang of remorse. How many? There were not enough of them! There was not a complete Fellowship. Legolas and Sam were gazing sorrowfully at him, knowing what he felt, feeling it themselves. That emptiness. That space that Gandalf had left.  
  
"Eight," the hobbit croaked, swallowing back tears. This was not the time; "There are eight of us. Myself, three other hobbits, two men, Legolas who sits beside you and a dwarf."  
  
"A dwarf! We cannot allow a dwarf to pass through Lothlórien! No, the dwarf may not go further," the elf cried. Frodo clenched his fists. What did it matter?  
  
"Sir," he said, taking in a shuddering breath, "Gimli has been a loyal, faithful companion on our dangerous journey. He has been true to us and Elrond himself chose him."  
  
"Nevertheless, we have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days. I cannot allow him passage, friend, Frodo."  
  
"But that was then! What about now? You would leave him there, in the cold, facing the elements? What sort of hospitality is that!" Frodo cried. He felt so angry! Why couldn't people see what was happening outside their own world? Why couldn't they just drop their grudges? It was so childish!  
  
"It is against our ways," the elf went on, "They released evil onto this earth."  
  
"The dwarves did not create it!"  
  
"But it still came.."  
  
"Can you not understand? Can you not see what is happening outside? You cannot hold onto old ways any longer! We are a Fellowship. We cannot lose each other!" Frodo felt hot. Everything hurt. His heart ached for his losses. He could not bear to lose another. Gandalf had been his friend. So wise. Someone who always understood him. Could the elves not see that? Were they too blind to see the approaching darkness?  
  
The elves drew away to confer for a time, speaking among themselves. Legolas was looking very alarmed and Frodo could sense Sam's disbelief at the way he had spoken. At last, the three faced him again.  
  
"Very well," came the reply, "The dwarf will pass through these woods- blindfolded. But you can go no further tonight. Call for the hobbits to climb up to this talan. The others may sleep in the next tree. Frodo, I hope this pleases you."  
  
He fixed him with a cold stare and Frodo knew he had lost a valuable friendship. But at least he had been able to speak like that. At least he had been to able to let Gimli through. It would be far too much for him to see the Fellowship diminish yet more. 


	3. Unable to Forget

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
FrodoFan: Hehe- glad that it isn't disappointing. I was worried that it wouldn't work out like Lost in Moria.  
  
Elf of Rivendell: I'm flattered. And it's so lovely that you enjoy this!  
  
Belthronding: Wow- thank you so much- what beautiful comments. I hope that you like the rest of it!  
  
Lil*bee: Hello! Oh, my faithful reviewer. Well, I'll update as quickly as possible. Maybe not as quickly as before.  
  
Shirebound: I like the idea of Frodo getting angry with people. I really do hope that this story works out because so far it's lots of fun to write.  
  
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
Merry and Pippin clambered up to join their companions, gasping under the weight of extra packs.  
  
"I hope you're grateful," Merry said with a smirk to Sam. "Legolas shot down and nearly jumped on top of me! I dropped your pack half way up too. It's been a load just getting up here."  
  
Sam laughed and took the bedrolls and packs from his friend. He laid them out on the talan, putting everything as close to the centre as possible. Frodo smiled at him in thanks, then stretched out on his and pulled the blanket over him. The rest of the hobbits gathered together and the elf, (whose name, they discovered from Legolas, was Haldir) brought them food to eat. They ate it quickly then sat in a group, whispering among themselves.  
  
"Who on earth was shouting? Was it Haldir?" asked Merry.  
  
"Why did he get so angry?" Pippin added eagerly. But Sam shook his head and looked across at his master, curled up, his back towards them.  
  
"No. It wasn't any of the elves- it was Frodo. Because Haldir didn't want Gimli to come through the woods. And he was so determined to leave him that Frodo got really mad and started shouting at him. I've never heard anything like it," he said. It had really scared him at the time. His master had never spoken like that before. He was always so calm and gentle. But then, what reason had he ever been given to get angry before?  
  
"Goodness!" Merry hissed. Then he lowered his voice and said sadly, "I think he misses Gandalf more each day."  
  
"I don't think Gandalf would have wanted us to be sad for him. He wasn't the type, if you see what I mean," Pippin said quietly.  
  
They became tacit after that and then slowly drifted over to their own bedrolls. Merry fell asleep first and then Pippin at his side. Sam stayed awake for a time and until he could bear it no longer, he moved across to lie beside Frodo. Nothing was going to happen to him while he was there.  
  
Frodo heard Sam's gentle snores nearby. But he could not sleep. He could see the grey outlines of the other two elves, keeping a close watch over the hobbits. Frodo was thinking about Gandalf and Bilbo. He imagined them trekking across the green landscape towards Mirkwood. There, they met Legolas and his kin and were welcomed in. He smiled at the thought but it soon faded away. He felt that he had been so close to seeing his friend again. Only a few miles away, standing there, waving at him. All would have been explained if he had gone down the Nimrodel. But then he screwed his eyes shut and shook the thought from his mind- he knew it was false. It just wasn't fair!  
  
Sam heard Frodo issue a deep, shuddering breath. He sat up blearily, reaching out for him.  
  
"Mister Frodo?"  
  
He rested his hand on Frodo's shoulder and felt it shaking. He was trembling and Sam could hear him crying softly.  
  
"Oh, Mister Frodo," he whispered and scooped his friend into his arms. Frodo flung his arms round Sam's neck and wept and wept.  
  
"I wish none of it had happened! I wish that we could go back in time and save him. I hate Moria! I hate everything about it! It's an evil, evil place!" he sobbed. Sam closed his eyes briefly then sighed.  
  
"But we can't go back, Mister Frodo," he murmured, "We all have to go on."  
  
Frodo sniffed and drew away. He was so very pale in the moonlight, almost transparent it appeared. He brushed a hand over his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I know, I'm being foolish. I am trying- truly I am." He fixed his eyes on Sam, gripping at his arms, desperate for him to understand. "I promise you that I try. But I just can't forget! I can't get over it! I'm sorry. I wish I was as strong as you and the others."  
  
"You are being strong," Sam comforted, "I guess that- well, it'll stay with you a long time. It hurts me too. It's hurting everyone. But no one's askin' you to forget him and you aren't being foolish by remembering. It'll be alright, Mister Frodo. It will be. I promise!"  
  
Frodo gulped back the rest of his tears and smiled at his friend.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Sam. Thank you."  
  
Sam gently laid him down again, back on the bedroll and pulled the blanket back over him.  
  
"You'd get more sleep for one thing. Now you get some sleep. It'll be alright in the morning."  
  
Wearily, Frodo did as he was bidden; closing his eyes and letting exhaustion finally claim him. Sam watched until he was sure his master was asleep. Then he too huddled down under his own cover. He looked up at the stars for a while, vainly trying to count them. But at last, he decided that the stars of his dreams were much more pleasant. He had just closed his eyes when a voice in the darkness made them snap wide open again.  
  
"Preciousssssss." 


	4. Midnight Attack

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Feline Daemon: When you say it is "a remake of the book almost fully" I can only answer by saying that I'm trying to be accurate. The prequel to Trials of Lórien had a lot of mistakes and they ruined the story. I'm not using Tolkien's words or scenes. I am just using the characters and setting.  
  
Shirebound: Hehe- from AVALANCHE to Lost in Moria, the Fellowship don't get a break! I loved the 15th chapter, btw! As for time, I have way too much of it on my hands. I feel guilty for it.  
  
JaimeyKay: Glad you liked it. I write straight from my head- it's easier that way. I guess that's why they come fast. MY GOD I LOVED THE TWO TOWERS WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL. I am going again on Monday, thank heavens.  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts (FrodoFan): Oh, me too. I wish I could learn to like Gollum- but still..  
  
Elf of Rivendell: A lovely comment! Thank you- made me laugh.  
  
TrueFan: OK, I'm fine with ramblings- they're cool! No, I can't make Frod- si commit suicide that's too- too- weird. Heehee. Yes. TWO TOWERS IS THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE.  
  
~ Chapter Four ~  
  
The sound stopped. Sam sat bolt upright and listened intently. But there was no more. At first, he blamed it on his imagination but there was that niggling thought at the corner of his mind. What if he was really there? What if Gollum was right over his head at this very moment? Sam could not close his eyes after that and got to his feet. He walked cautiously across to the edge of the talan. He swallowed hard and looked down. Well, he looked down with his eyes shut at first then he knelt down and opened them. Sam found himself looking into a sea of darkness that swirled around the base of the tree. But there was something there. Something down amid the shadows.  
  
"My precious."  
  
It was so soft but Sam heard it; floating up to the platform.  
  
"It's here, we are coming closer, precious.." the voice whispered and through the waves of night-time, the hobbit saw two bright eyes light up. He fell back in terror and sat there for some time, catching his breath. When he looked again, the eyes were gone. So was the voice. But Sam was taking no chances. He drew his sword and stood upright, looking about the talan, searching out for the figure. He heard something, or someone, cry out loudly- close by. He jumped hard, spinning round.  
  
"Gollum!" he shouted. Why weren't the elves helping during all of this? Where was Haldir? He looked to where they had been before but they had gone. He felt someone's presence and he started.  
  
"Sam, it's only us," Merry's voice said. He sounded half-asleep and very anxious. Pippin joined him.  
  
"What is going on? Was it you who shouted out?"  
  
"No. But he's here. That Gollum's about- I saw him!"  
  
Another scream filled the darkness. All three of them huddled together, so unsure of where the sounds were coming from. Sam guessed he heard a hiss come up.  
  
"Wait a minute," Merry said, "Sam- where's Frodo? He can't have slept through the whole thing!"  
  
Almost as if in answer, another cry went up- right next to them. Sam felt something brush his leg and he lunged out for it instinctively. His fingers sank into hair, the curls brushing his fingers.  
  
"Frodo!" cried Pippin as something slammed into him from behind.  
  
"Oh, blast this darkness," Sam cried out, taking firm hold on the figure's shoulder.  
  
"Frodo! Sam, is that you?" a new voice came. It was Aragorn. In the glow of a lantern, the hobbits could make him out at the top of the ladder, gazing around. "What on earth is happening here?"  
  
"Aragorn! Bring up that light- we can't see a thing!" Merry shouted. The ranger leapt up to join them, casting long golden strokes of light over the talan. Within it, he saw the hobbits, two on the floor and the others standing, swords drawn. He heard a brief rustling of leaves and looked up to see Gollum disappearing into the branches. Dropping the lantern onto the landing, he ran after him in pursuit. Meanwhile, Sam had dropped to his knees beside Frodo, who was sitting up now, clutching at his neck, feeling for the chain. His fingers coiled about it and relief washed over him. Gollum hadn't got the Ring.  
  
"Mister Frodo! Are you hurt? What did that wretch do?" Sam was shaking him and Merry and Pippin were sitting beside him, their eyes wide.  
  
"He tried to kill me," Frodo said airily. His head was light and the world was so dark. "He tried to get It. But he couldn't. Could he, precious? Couldn't do it."  
  
Merry and Pippin glanced at each other in fear. That was not the voice of their cousin. Aragorn came racing back, empty-handed. He got down to examine Frodo, lying in Sam's arms, his head in his lap.  
  
"Frodo? What happened, Sam?"  
  
There was some bruising around his neck and a wild look in his eyes. "Frodo?"  
  
The hobbit was murmuring to himself, his hand closed about the Ring now. Sam looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"What's wrong with Frodo, Strider? He sounds like- like-"  
  
"He'll never get It. It's mine. My precious."  
  
But his voice was so weak. He started coughing, trying to clear his damaged throat but it only made everything spin faster. It didn't really matter anyhow. These people would protect him. Why on earth had they got so upset? The Ring was safe now. All mine, thought Frodo. Then he let himself drift away. 


	5. A Fair Fellowship

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Lil*bee: Thank you, O faithful one. Hope it's going well on the outside in the realms of the real world.  
  
Belthronding: I'm glad people appear to fit their roles. I update quickly because I have way too much time on my hands. Hehe.  
  
JaimeyKay: The story is going to be a little gentler and more angsty rather than battle driven- but I'm so happy that it's working out.  
  
TrueFan: Great! Trials of Lórien is turning out to be lots of "fun" to write. If you can describe it like that. I get to see TTT on Monday again- so- darn it, you see it twice before me. How many times did you go to see FOTR at the cinema? Beat 6!  
  
I've started using dividers! Hooray!  
  
~ Chapter Five ~  
  
Aragorn did not leave. He was angry. The elves had left the hobbits all by themselves! It was unheard of. He remembered what Legolas had said when he came down- that Haldir and Frodo had argued. Was that the reason they had gone? Left the hobbits to fend for themselves? Frodo was curled up against him- still sleeping. He could do nothing at present. He would need to find something to heal Frodo, eventually but for the while he was breathing easily.  
  
Morning light came silvery grey in the sky. The stars were still visible when the hobbits and Aragorn awoke. Frodo seemed, at first, to be none the worse for last night. Merry came across to his friend and touched his gingerly on the side. Frodo stirred and his eyelids drew back.  
  
"G'morning," he said drowsily, smiling. Merry sighed with relief.  
  
"You are feeling better then?"  
  
"Better? Better than what?" Frodo asked, "Oh! Last night, you mean. To be honest, Merry, I can hardly remember a thing about it."  
  
"What do you remember?" the hobbit pressed.  
  
"Well, I had been crying. I woke Sam and we spoke then- about.. Gandalf. He told me to get some sleep and I suppose I did but it's so vague after that. I remember fire- everywhere. Lighting the darkness. But, it went away, as if it had never been there." Frodo's eyes lowered to the floor as if reliving the whole night for himself again. "And then Gollum was there, trying to get the Ring but I knew I couldn't. He was strangling me. I really hurt! I could not breathe and then- I wake up to find all this. Just normal again. Come to think of it, Merry, how did you know? Did I call out in my sleep?"  
  
"It was not all nightmares, Frodo," said Merry softly, "Gollum was here. You started saying things too, when Aragorn arrived. In fact, you sounded a lot like Gollum."  
  
Frodo looked up- terrified.  
  
"No. I can't have."  
  
"It's alright, Frodo. I'm sure you didn't-"  
  
"Merry! If I ever start talking like that again- hit me. Or shout at me. But you cannot allow it to happen ever again. Will you promise me?"  
  
"Frodo, I'm not sure if it matters all that much."  
  
"I don't want to turn into Gollum, Merry," Frodo whispered, sitting up stiffly, "I- I- ow, my neck."  
  
At Frodo's moved, Aragorn too awoke. He sat up to see the hobbit in distress but Frodo shook his head.  
  
"No, I am alright. Just a bit sore. Look, let's see if we can find the others."  
  
The ranger hesitated then nodded.  
  
--  
  
After retrieving their baggage from the trees, they met up with Boromir, Gimli and Legolas again and Haldir. It was all Aragorn could do to stop himself launching at the elf and slamming him into a tree.  
  
"You left the hobbits alone," he said testily. Haldir nodded.  
  
"There were orcs at the border. We were summoned to protect our land. I am sorry."  
  
"Could you have not at least left a guard or tell them where you were going?" Aragorn asked, his voice rising. He felt Frodo's hand on his arm, trying to calm him. Haldir did not reply. He was very unused at being spoken to so often in this manner. He caught the Fellowship looking at him expectantly and he shook himself.  
  
"My brother, Rúmil and I will guide you down the south road now. Follow closely as only the elves use this route. If you stray too far, you will not find your way back."  
  
The company shared somewhat amused glances when Haldir turned. But they obeyed him and did not walk far. Rúmil and Haldir led them deep into the Golden Wood, walking the course of the Silverlode stream. It seemed not to have any colour but silver in the early light. It did not appear to even flow- just a glinting streak amid the trees.  
  
"My companions wait on the other side. We will have to use ropes to get to them."  
  
He let out a low whistle and an elf stepped- seemingly from nowhere- onto the bank. He was carrying some slender grey rope, much like the type used for the ladder before. There were three coils and one by one, each end was thrown across and attached to various places on opposite trees. After only a short while, a way across the stream had formed and the Fellowship were permitted to cross. Legolas went first, running lightly across without any difficulty. Then Haldir, going across as if he was on a road. The others were very envious and stumbled across- even Aragorn not willing to look down into the icy waters.  
  
"You have entered the Naith of Lórien. Few strangers have ever been allowed to walk upon it and now, as agreed, Gimli the dwarf will be blindfolded," Haldir said. It was clear he was not pleased at allowing the dwarf to even pass through here- almost fearing he might break the years of mystery and magic within the Naith. Gimli was fuming.  
  
"When was this decided? I was not consulted! I ought to- I ought to- Tell him, Aragorn!"  
  
Legolas rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gimli, my friend, I think you should be grateful for being allowed to pass through Lothlórien at all. It was nearly decided that you were to remain behind."  
  
"Well then why didn't they just leave me?" Gimli grumbled. Rúmil was approaching, bearing a broad strip of green-grey cloth.  
  
"Why do you think Frodo was shouting so?" Legolas said softly.  
  
And the dwarf relented- letting his eyes be covered over. And through his blindness, he heard a small voice say,  
  
"I don't think it's fair for Gimli to be singled out. Let us all be blindfolded."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas smiled at each other and nodded to Haldir.  
  
"I think Pippin is right. Come, blindfold us all and then you may lead us through the Naith of Lórien."  
  
~  
  
So- was that alright? I'm very uncertain about this chapter. Please tell me of any mistakes or faults I've made. Accuracy is a big issue on my mind right now. 


	6. Living Nightmares

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~ Chapter Six ~  
  
Frodo did not want to be blindfolded but he saw that it was fair this way. But the dark frightened him so now. It reminded him of the nightmares that flowed in his head. The fortress of Barad-Dûr, the wraiths on their horses and now, more recently, the walls of Moria. He hardly dared close his eyes these days. And when Rúmil came to him, he backed away. The others gave him concerned looks and Pippin started looking a little guilty. So, taking a deep breath, Frodo let the cloth wind around his face. It was as bad as he expected. There were lurking figures in the darkness, watching him with glowing eyes. For the time being, they held back, staring at him and the hobbit was content to focus his mind on picturing the scene outside.  
  
The Fellowship were led through soft ferny ground. There was the sound of running water beside them- the scent of green in the air. It was an odd smell. Filled with life, spicy and yet sweet at the same time. Frodo had a vague memory of it and someone's voice, warm and familiar telling him-  
  
"Time is a wondrous thing, Frodo. It shapes our very world. Lets mountains rise and the seas roll. It strengthens forests and cures the sick. It heals our hearts, too, my lad. Breathe it in! Can you smell it? Yes. Time smells like old pine needles. It is the smell of time passing."  
  
He could not remember who said it. Bilbo perhaps, or Gandalf. Or maybe on of his parents. It was just a stray thought but it gave him joy to remember it.  
  
They walked on and on, passing through sunlit glades and under thick canopies. Many miles they walked and soon, Frodo felt the figures in the shadows begin to grow.. restless. He flinched as he saw something dart from one side of his vision to the other behind his eyes. Gimli, behind him, sensed this and put a steadying hand out to him.  
  
"You alright, Frodo?" he asked. He felt very worried for Frodo and after what the hobbit had done for him, he felt compelled to do something in return.  
  
"Yes," came the muffled reply, unsure, "I'm fine."  
  
But he was not. Frodo was becoming more and more scared as he sensed the day coming to an end around him. 'No' he thought. He willed the sun to stay in the sky- keep the creatures at bay. But soon, the cold evening breeze passed through the trees. He shuddered and took in a sharp breath. The nightmares were all around him. Gimli was there again, his voice drifting through the darkness to him.  
  
"Frodo, are you sure that nothing is bothering you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he answered. He could tell no one about the nightmares. It gave way only to more worrying. Hadn't he been the cause of enough now?  
  
"We shall rest here for the night," Haldir said and Frodo bumped into Pippin. They had stopped. The shadows leapt up and he gasped. Thankfully, it went unnoticed. He went to undo the blindfold but restraining hands stopped him.  
  
"I am afraid that we cannot allow you to take these off yet."  
  
"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Frodo heard Boromir mutter. But the elves appeared to ignore it. 'Oh, save us, no,' he thought. He could not bear to sleep like this. It would drive him mad. But he forced himself not to protest. He had done too much damage for that and he doubted Haldir would listen to him, anyway. He called out meekly to Sam who was at his side in an instant.  
  
"Here, Mister Frodo," he said softly.  
  
"Good. I- I just needed to find you. I don't want to be alone here. Not that it makes a difference, eh?" he tried to laugh but it sounded weak.  
  
"I understand, Frodo," Sam said, "I'll be here if you need me."  
  
"Thank you, Sam."  
  
For Frodo, it was an eternity of darkness. A hundred times he saw Gandalf fall, feeling that pit open up in his stomach. Feeling that despair take a firm hold on his heart. Then the wraiths came. On beasts of the air now. He lay in a half-conscious state, not being able to tell the real from the dreams. He would not let himself cry out. Not tonight. But the nightmares wound around him- pulling tighter and harder. He was flying. On Smaug the dragon's broad back. A roaring filled his ears and flame lit up his darkness. The Eye of Sauron blazed at him. Voices came and went in the roaring too, screams of distress, shouting his name, pleading for his aid. But he could not come to them. At last, he could bear it no longer. He was gripped with fear so intense that he tore the cloth from his eyes and gazed out onto the night ridden woodland. He felt calm fall like rain around him. The real world. It was all so real. Frodo burst into tears of relief. He no longer cared about the elves and their stupid traditions. Even in his own mind he could not escape the Ring's call. He felt a hand on his shoulder and started, jumping round- fire lighting in his eyes. He saw to his surprise that it was Haldir. His face was shining in the starlight- his golden hair framing his beautiful face with light. The elf was taken aback by Frodo's ferocious gesture but then saw the tear streaked cheeks and wide, terrified eyes.  
  
"Forgive me, Frodo. I did not understand. I am so very sorry," Haldir said, bending down to embrace the hobbit. Frodo gripped his arms and nodded.  
  
"It's alright, Haldir. I- I just- Haldir, you must not tell anyone of this. The nightmares, I mean. I cannot be the source of anxiety all the time."  
  
The elf looked doubtful. But he sighed and relented.  
  
"Alright. I will keep this secret. And Frodo- you do not have to wear the blindfold when you rest. I will not press that on you."  
  
"Thank you," the hobbit said, "Thank you very much. I'm sorry that I have caused you so much distress these past nights."  
  
"No, Frodo. I owe you the apology. I was being unjust. You have passed through countless dangers with your companions. I was wrong to try and separate you."  
  
Frodo smiled, brushing away the last of the tears and made to lie back down. But Haldir stopped him. He met Frodo's eyes and said sternly,  
  
"But there was one thing, Frodo, that was wrong. We elves of Lórien do see what is happening in the world. We see the darkness and feel it growing stronger every day. I know that you would understand how this feels. I know what you bear, Frodo and it is a heavy burden indeed. We feel the darkness like you do. We feel it tearing this land apart and hear His voice as he tries to destroy all the goodness in this world. Every moment, the elves hear and sense Him becoming stronger."  
  
Frodo gripped his arm.  
  
"I know. I feel the darkness in my heart every waking hour. Haldir, I cannot even close my eyes."  
  
~  
  
I enjoyed writing that the very most. I hope it comes out as well as it feels. 


	7. Cerin Amroth

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Shirebound: *cringe* I should not spend all my time writing fanfics. But I can't resist! So pleased that you enjoyed Ch.6. The plot will get going again in this chappie.  
  
JaimeyKay: I know. Darned FF.net is always doing weird things with my work. Hopefully you can read the fifth chapter now.  
  
Lil*bee: A very busy chick indeed-y! I actually went and DID something today- I went to London *chuffed look* to visit friends. Then I came back and, er, wrote. As for another story, of course! Just let me get this one done, first! Any requests?  
  
Feline Daemon: Don't be sorry! I appreciate criticism. I often don't take it very well but I didn't mind a bit. D'aww, look at them cute puppy eyes. Happy that you're liking the story!  
  
Belthronding: Yay! I'm being accurate! I enjoyed writing Ch. 6 too!  
  
~ Chapter Seven ~  
  
Morning came golden the next day. Haldir came to Frodo to bind his eyes again and then in turn, brought the Fellowship to their feet also. They moved now slowly, as if taking in the world around them- sensing its power and beauty surrounding them. Frodo had not slept one bit. He had tried to rest but he was now too terrified of the nightmares to even manage a few hours sleep. He felt so weary and struggled along, trying hard not to let Gimli realise his distress.  
  
The Fellowship entered a glade when the sun was its zenith and stopped. There were voices and an exclamation of surprise. Haldir guided the company into a ring and then said to them,  
  
"These elves bring word from the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim: they say that you are to walk free in our land for they know of your quest and of what has befallen you. They know of each and every one of you and say that you are welcome to look upon Lothlórien."  
  
Haldir and his brother then went from one to another of the companions, untying their blindfolds. They stood, blinking in the bright light, gazing round at the clearing they had entered. A whole hoast of elves had gathered, all bearing long bows and quivers of arrows. They bowed to the Fellowship then began to move off again, into the woodland. Then, the friends gazed round in wonder at the sights before them. At their left, a large mound rose up- it's green arched back laced with pale flowers. Two circles of slender trees stood proudly at the hill's crown- the outer ring of stark colourless bark and the inner of straight, beautiful mallorn trees. Amid the strange gold branches was positioned a wide white talan. In the mellifluous sunlight, the dark green shadows stretched out to the company's feet, long and winding like ivy in the grass.  
  
"There stands Cerin Amroth; the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago. We will stay awhile here before moving on at eventide. Come, follow me."  
  
Haldir strode ahead, letting the others follow at their own pace. They were in awe of the Naith. So untouched by time or age. So serene in the calm of noon. Never before had any of them experienced such beauty. The Fellowship mounted the slope and started approaching the double band of trees. Gimli took the advantage to fall in step beside Frodo.  
  
"Frodo," he said. The hobbit looked up, a smile lighting his features.  
  
"Frodo, I never had a chance to thank you for what you did for me."  
  
"What do you mean, Gimli?" Frodo said, his brow creasing.  
  
"I heard your shouts and Legolas told me that you had convinced the elves to let me pass through. I hope you understand, young hobbit, that I am in your debt. Thank you."  
  
Frodo did not seem to be touched or moved by the dwarf's words. He just shook his head.  
  
"Gimli, I could not bear to see this company parted. It would be more than I could stand."  
  
--  
  
They reached the mound's summit and fell down into the long grass. Frodo stood a time on his own, lost in his thoughts. It was as if he had stepped into a different world. Light streamed in, dancing with colours. And all around him was life. A perfect stillness and air of contentment all about he and his comrades. It was just perfect. Frodo felt as he were looking upon everything for the first time and they were exciting, new things. Bright, pure colouring and uncarved, unblemished stone. Everything made to look like the first building in the world. Perhaps it was. Perhaps Cerin Amroth was the very beginning of Lórien. The thought made shivers run through the little hobbit. He felt so small and young in the presence of something so old, so careworn. As if the whole world had moved outside while in here, you could stay the same for hundreds of years, never changing. Frodo felt he could sit here forever, watching the world change out there in the wide world. He would not have to deal with the affairs of the wise or powerful. He would just be- caught in an unmoving reality.  
  
"Mister Frodo, I've never felt so humble in all my life."  
  
Sam's voice sounded so small and Frodo turned to find him standing behind him.  
  
"What do you mean, Sam?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think elves were like this. It looks more the sort of thing you'd find in the Shire, if you take my meaning. But it feels elvish. Like- musical and special. Something you can treasure. It's like we're inside a song."  
  
"You're right, Sam. It does feel exactly like that."  
  
And the two friends stood, content with just each other for company, trying to absorb the surreal splendour of Cerin Amroth. Haldir came to them. He was smiling widely.  
  
"Frodo, Samwise, I would like you to come with me. There is something I would like both of you to see."  
  
The elf led them up to the inner ring of mallorn trees. A gentle peace fell upon the hobbits, as they had never experienced in their lives. They gazed round in wonder. They had, for weeks now, always been aware of the perils that hunted them. Always waiting for some new threat to attack them. Always looking for the latest ambush. But it felt here that none of the dangers existed. Haldir took them to a ladder attached to one slender tree and started to ascend it. Frodo let Sam go first then gripped the rope himself and climbed high up to stand among the canopy leaves. Haldir guided them onto the white talan and faced both hobbits South.  
  
"There! Do you see?"  
  
They gazed in dumbstruck wonder at the view lain out before them. A vast city of trees, green as the fields of his home. Light seemed to emanate from it and power seemed to flow out from its borders. Frodo was caught by Pippin's words again- 'Gandalf would have loved this.'  
  
"Samwise, I heard what you spoke of earlier. 'Inside a song'. I have shown you this because I too said the very same when I looked upon this sight. There you see the heart of all elvendom on earth. Does it please you?"  
  
Sam gazed at Haldir with wide, dark eyes. He was lost for words. 


	8. Caras Galadhon

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Shirebound: Yay- no holiday cheer for you- just constant updates of AVALANCHE. Mwa ha ha! Ch.7 was supposed to be a calming, sort of "at peace" part. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Tiggivon: Wow! Thank you so very much for your lovely comments on both Lost in Moria and Trials of Lórien. I am ecstatic that you are enjoying this!  
  
JaimeyKay: Yeah- go angst and torture! Why disappointed with TTT? Was it the ending? Personally, I could find no fault with it. But then, I sat there drooling for most of it- I could have missed something. I AM SEEING IT AGAIN TODAY!  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts: Glad that you're liking it! Hopefully, I'll be able to get a lot done before Christmas. Any chance I get to see your super- super bow of Lothlórien yet?  
  
Elf of Rivendell: I don't know where the climax will be- I think it'll probably be when the Fellowship are leaving but I can't be sure. My bible (Lord of the Rings) is constantly at my computer desk so I can check up the details. Aw, Galadriel's coming though I'm not going to feel the same way about her, as she is my favourite nasty character for my LOTR spoofs. Hehe- she's evil.  
  
Feline Daemon: No, only one chapter yesterday because I was out all day. Don't worry, I sat down in my room for three hours, just staring at the ceiling and thinking about Two Towers after I had seen it. Pleased that you like the story!  
  
G'ah! *hits self viciously* Come on, Ailsa. P-L-O-T!! Keep it going!  
  
~ Chapter Eight ~  
  
Deep violet creased the sky as evening drew closer and a chill breeze swept the land. The Fellowship marched on at Haldir's word. The elven brothers held forth silver lamps, casting the scene into bright light. They walked out into a clearing under a misty sky. The area curved round in a broad circle behind a hill that rose up out of the earth, topped with the tallest mallorn trees any of them had ever seen. Lights shone like jewels among the tiered branches and the song-like sound of voices drifted across to them.  
  
"There lies Caras Galadhon- the city of the Galadhrim and home to Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light. Come, I will lead you to the Gates."  
  
The company were taken round the broad circle to the other side of the headland on a paved road. It seemed to Frodo to be formed from starlight, glittering and glowing at their touch. They followed it along the borders of the city that rose up on their left. The elves took them along the road until, crossing a great bridge, they came to the Gates of Lórien. They towered over the companions as if watching them with unseen eyes. Lanterns had been strung all around and the light given off felt warm on their skin. Haldir raised a hand and knocked upon the gate. He spoke a few words and the doors began to swing inwards. Frodo could make out no guard or sentry but the gates shut quickly behind them as they entered Caras Galadhon.  
  
--  
  
There were none as far as the travellers could see. No one seemed to be there at all- as if the city had bee deserted just suddenly, at their arrival. A tinkling of chimes flowed down to them and the singing grew louder as they moved down a winding lane. They climbed staircases that seemed to have grown out of the trees themselves and walked talans that appeared to be floating on the air. Sam held his breath and looked straight ahead.  
  
After much walking, the Fellowship stepped onto a high platformed lawn. The singing was all around them now- a beautiful chiming melody that only the elves could create. Haldir stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"The Lord and Lady wish to see you. Let Frodo follow I- and Legolas in turn. The rest of you may follow as you will. It is a steep climb and you may rest as often as you like."  
  
They rose up to a long curving stairway that wound round and around an immense mallorn that dominated the city. Frodo followed in a trance. After so much darkness- so much peril, it was almost too unreal for all this loveliness. Spellbound, the company ascended up into the dark leaves and tiers of the elves. They did not speak for it seemed too peaceful and gentle to be broken by the harsh speech of the mortals.  
  
Frodo stepped onto a wide clear lawn that was decorated with silver lamps and great coiled archways glimmering in the moonlight. At the end of the clearing towered a hall, large enough for the Men of the earth. But it seemed to be a different world entirely- up in the cold air amid the canopy of Caras Galadhon.  
  
"Come, Frodo," Haldir said to him and the hobbit allowed himself to be led into the great chamber. Everywhere was light. It was his first thought and he gazed around in utter astonishment at the green-silver walls that swam like water before his eyes. At the back sat the very tree itself with many seats embedded into the ivory bark. Elves clustered on them, bowing at the entrance of the Ringbearer. And there, at the very highest point, sat the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Behind him, Frodo sensed Legolas bending down on one knee but for some reason; he could feel little love for these elves. Granted that he was in complete awe of their splendour and he marvelled at their fairness and grace but at that moment, he could not find a place for either in his heart. Any empty spaces were filled with grief. There were so many lost.  
  
"Frodo Baggins of the Shire. You have come at last," the Lord said, bowing his head. Taking an unseen route, he and his lady walked down to face the little hobbit. They bowed low to him. "All here are eternally grateful for what you are doing. All the folk of Middle-Earth are in your debt."  
  
"I've hardly completed my quest yet," Frodo replied sharply, bristling slightly. He was remembering Nimrodel singing in his ears. The falsehood of her words. Legolas put a restraining hand on his shoulder, reminding him who he was speaking to. But Galadriel smiled.  
  
"We only speak as ones who do not doubt your victory."  
  
~  
  
Short, I know but I just needed to get the Fellowship there. Now the real trials begin for Frodo and the company... 


	9. Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Lil*bee: Heehee. I am very glad I changed your opinion of Frodo. He is such a cutie! Oh, that is just so sweet. Thank you- I will take you by your word and just for you, I'll put Legolas a little more into this story.  
  
Belthronding: I tried so hard with Sam! Thank you so much for mentioning it! I know, Frodo still needs time. Time is a good healer. Ah, as for the trials, the elves are going to play a large part in that. Trying to heal Frodo of his inner wounds.  
  
TrueFan: Hey, I need to give Frodo a break some of the time! Nah, if you're evil then I'm a Dark Lord! Yeah, I'm updating slowly. *uses walking stick to type three letters within an hour*  
  
Jordan: Thank you so much! Your comments mean a lot to me. Oh, thank you so much!  
  
JaimeyKay: About TTT- that is true. I kept anticipating seeing more of the hobbits but Jackson did say that they would get a major part in the final film. But yeah, I understand what you mean.  
  
Feline Daemon: Well *blush* I try. Haha! I love that Gimli and Aragorn scene. It's just so sweet. They used more humour in this movie. It's very good.  
  
Elf of Rivendell: More is coming in time for Christmas! Hope that this goes well for all.  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts: This chapter is dedicated to you for being so wonderful! I am just so grateful for being included in your fantastic story- thank you so very much! *hugs FrodoFan* And thank you for standing up for me too.  
  
Saw TTT again! God, I am filled with joy, peace and longing for another time to see it. After ROTK, I have nothing to live for!  
  
And to all: HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!  
  
~ Chapter Nine ~  
  
When all the company were settled within the great hall, they stood silently in a group. The two elves smiled warmly at them and Frodo felt that both were surrounded with light.  
  
"Now that you are all before us, let us now address the issue that was reported to us from our borders. You are eight. We were told by Elrond that nine would be entering the Golden Wood. Tell me, where is Gandalf the Grey?" Celeborn asked. "I much desire to speak with him."  
  
None of them spoke for a long while. It was as if they had had salt rubbed into their wounds. Their hearts ached for the loss of their guide. He was so much more than that. One of great wisdom and one who understood the ways of the world. It was he alone that they had trusted to lead them on their quest until the very end. Fate was cruel.  
  
"Gandalf did not pass these borders," said Galadriel in a whisper. Her eyes were fixed on Aragorn and Frodo saw him nod weakly.  
  
"Then where is Mithrandir now?" Lord Celeborn ventured.  
  
Frodo stepped forward weakly. It took all his courage to force the words from his dry lips.  
  
"Gandalf fell."  
  
"He was taken by a Balrog of Morgoth on the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm. He died saving our lives," Legolas finished for him softly. Frodo swallowed hard as he felt Haldir's eyes on his face and nodded. Now they knew. Several gasps went up from other elves around the room but the Fellowship were silent. Boromir bowed his head in silent grieving. He could sense a presence in his mind. Galadriel's beautiful face lit up his thoughts, saying in a voice made of silk,  
  
"Do not despair for your people, Boromir of Gondor. So much evil has come into this world. But there is hope yet."  
  
He kept his eyes fixed on the floor and pursed his lips. All lies, he told himself, it is all false.  
  
"Then you stand at a precipice. Without Gandalf, there is no hope," Celeborn said sadly.  
  
"But, if the company remains true.. Do not give up all faith yet. The Ring is still in the hands of the good," Galadriel murmured, "The Grey Pilgrim may no longer wander our world but the darkness has not claimed us all. We have not been defeated yet. Come now, my Lord, our guests are weary with travelling and sorrow. We must allow them to rest."  
  
Some elves came forward and bowed low to the visitors and began to lead them from the chamber.  
  
"All those confounded stairs all over again," Frodo heard Gimli mutter and he could not hold back a smile.  
  
--  
  
Fortunately, they were not asked to walk far. But in a nearby glade where a fountain gurgled and chuckled on a stone pedestal. Deep was the night, with only a few glinting stars visible above. They were led to some pavilions at one side, under some trees where they were also given blankets and pillows to use. Frodo sat down in silence, his head whirling with thoughts and memories. The song had taken on a different tune. Sad and lamenting, wafting among the trees and stirring yet more sorrow in the company's hearts. Legolas pricked his ears and stood erect, listening.  
  
"It is a lament for Gandalf."  
  
"What do they say about him?" Merry asked quietly. He had no idea how Elvish worked and he was loath to question Frodo about it at the moment. The hobbit looked so careworn and battered. His face only portrayed sadness and often his sapphire eyes would fill with tears. Legolas turned to look at Merry.  
  
"I am sorry, Merry. For the moment, I would prefer not to speak of it. Get some well sleep, little one."  
  
And Merry complied, content to listen to the singing in Elvish.  
  
"A Ol?rin i y?resse  
  
Mentaner i N?meherui  
  
T?rien i R?men?ri  
  
Maiaron i Oiosaila  
  
Manan elye etevanne  
  
N?rie i melanelye?  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren  
  
?-reniathach i amar galen  
  
I reniad l?n ne m?r, nuithannen  
  
In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen  
  
I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen  
  
Calad veleg, ethuiannen."  
  
Frodo understood little of it but still it made his heart burn. He longed to hear the wizard's rumbling voice and laugh. Wanted to see his smiling eyes more than anything on earth. The Ring weighed so much. It seemed to sear his very insides just by thinking of it. The memories were too few and far between. Frodo would have given a part of himself to see Gandalf again. Why did the wizard fall? Why someone that meant so much to so many lives? Why didn't Frodo fall? He shook the thought away. This was no way of thinking. Gandalf would not have wanted it, he was sure. What would he have wanted? To complete the quest.  
  
Sam placed a hand on his master's shoulder. Frodo flinched but turned to look at him wearily.  
  
"Mister Frodo, I've brought you some food," he said, "It's Elvish bread and it's really nice. Try some, Frodo, you'll like it!"  
  
"It's alright, Sam. I could not eat anything if I tried."  
  
"Please, Mister Frodo-"  
  
"Sam, how far do you think it is to Mordor?"  
  
The gardener looked taken aback. But he considered the question, inadvertently taking a bite out of Frodo's food.  
  
"I don't know rightly. I reckon it'd be a long way from Lórien. We'd have to go south for a long way before reaching Gondor and places. I know that we can get to Mordor from there. Why do you ask?"  
  
Frodo sighed.  
  
"I was just thinking.. Will the others come all the way? After all this, I would be surprised if they did not jump at the prospect of going to Gondor with Boromir."  
  
"Frodo, you know that me, Merry and Pippin would never leave you. And Master Legolas said he would, so did Master Gimli and Strider. And I trust them all."  
  
"Good," Frodo said, smiling faintly at his friend, "I'm glad. I do not think I would get far without you and the others."  
  
Sam clasped his hand and beamed.  
  
~  
  
Quite anti-climax, sorry but at least they're all there. This is the start of many great things. Hope that everyone wakes up with a tonne of prezzies! Hugs from me on Christmas morning! 


	10. Confiding in Pippin

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Shirebound: Can't wait to read those chapters! Hehe, glad that the sssstory is pleassssing you, master.  
  
TrueFan: This I count as updating slowly. In my little world. What you're doing can be counted as been fast or slow. In your little world. Same way as I might be a dog or hobbit or you might be a lovely reviewer or talented writer. Either way goes. I know, but I expected the Elvish not to turn out. It's like Fanfiction keeps spitting my work out!  
  
Feline Daemon: I am SO envious. England hasn't seen snow since.. since.. well, since I was six. I made a snowman and it melted in the morning. I attempted making an igloo but I nearly suffocated myself in the process.  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts: Well, no, I have never been a Mary-Sue. *glances at self uneasily* Hopefully anyway. I guess the guy didn't like my character's attitude- maybe nothing personal. I am really enjoying your story!  
  
Lil*bee: How was your Christmas? Good? Did YOU get snow? I try and get Legolas more in 'cos I know you like him lots. ;-)  
  
Tiggivon: Oh, thank you so much! I'm so glad it turned out that way. I suppose Haldir couldn't understand since he has been living in Lórien in safety- only hearing tales. But perhaps in time.  
  
The next few chapters are set in the time of the few days spent in the Golden Wood. Extract: "They spent a few days in Lothlórien" Need I say more? Well, it's a story opportunity to jump at.  
  
~ Chapter Ten ~  
  
Frodo woke blearily in the night, hearing himself cry,  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
He remembered the nightmare vividly. It blazed in his mind but then dulled like fire. The flames coiled away and he was left with a memory.  
  
Pippin was also awoken by his cousin's shout. Wrapping the blanket round him, he crept over to where Frodo was sitting up, head in his hands.  
  
"Frodo," he said softly. The hobbit jumped and turned to Pippin with a hand clamped to his chest. His eyes were filled with terror and they were hollowed and shadowed with lack of sleep. Pippin tiptoed across and seated himself beside his companion. "Are you angry with us?" he asked.  
  
Frodo looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, well, you don't seem yourself. At all. You used to be always cheerful and now.."  
  
"Now I am not," his cousin filled in. He sighed heavily and Pippin knew this was not a conversation he wanted to have. He got up to leave. Frodo shook his head and pulled him down gently.  
  
"No, it's alright, Pip, I understand. Now, do you want me to be very honest with you?"  
  
"Alright," his friend answered, doubtfully, unsure of what he was about to hear. Frodo took a deep breath and lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Yes. I think I am angry. Maybe not with you yourself or with any of you in particular. Just as a group- because of what happened. The thing is, I don't know who to blame. And I need someone- something- anything to take the weight off my shoulders! It was me- that's all that goes through my head- my fault. I could have saved him-" Frodo took another shuddering breath to calm himself. He was silent for a long time as he collected his thoughts. "I could not bring myself to accept that blame. For if it was my fault then I have just lost one of my best friends and- and taken the Grey Pilgrim from this world. So, I blamed it on the Fellowship. That no one would let me go back for him. Blamed the whole world so I would not have to bear that weight." Pippin saw a tear drop to the ground and Frodo swallowed hard. Pippin wrapped an arm round his cousin's shoulders.  
  
"You don't have to, Frodo," he said, "It's alright. I understand."  
  
Frodo smiled at him through his tears but it quickly faded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pippin. That is really all I can say for now. Thank you, though. I needed to tell someone that."  
  
"Is it a secret?" the hobbit asked. He was not really sure he wanted to keep such a big thing hidden. Frodo looked at him with eyes of flint. Eyes that Pippin could not recognise. But there was no hardness in his voice- he just sounded exhausted.  
  
"It will cause them so much worry. I am sorry I piled it on you. If you feel you need to tell someone then, yes. But do not say because you fear for me. I- I can carry it here, in Lórien. Just be careful who you tell. Look, I'm sorry- I should never have told you."  
  
"I'm glad you did, Frodo. It would be worse if you kept it a secret all your life.. Frodo, you can tell me anything, you know that. And the others. We came to help you. I don't think any of us want to be the cause of your being so unhappy."  
  
"None of you make me unhappy," Frodo said with a trickle of laughter, "If it was not for all of you, I would not only be feeling very sorry for myself but I would be extremely dead indeed. I am grateful everyday for your company. It- it is hard to explain. I suppose I know the blame I put on you all is false. I know in my heart that I should be blaming- never mind. Sleep well, Pippin."  
  
"Sleep well.."  
  
And the hobbit left him. He knew how much Frodo had loved Gandalf. He knew that he would have given his life instead. And he also knew that Frodo was in no way to blame for what had happened. Pippin longed to say all these things and save his friend from so much pain but he knew that whatever he said would make very little difference. These days he could not tell whether it was Frodo or the Ring speaking. It tortured his mind, filling it with despair. Pippin missed Frodo. He did not like the strange new hobbit that had come to replace him. 


	11. Lómelinde

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
A Elbereth: Oh, good, I'm so pleased you liked it! You're not rambling- I'm very grateful for your lovely comments!  
  
Zorra: Hello again! Are you a Pippin fan then? I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far!  
  
Feline Deamon: Hehe. I once curled my hair and I looked like something out of a Victorian photograph. But you got some lovely gifts! Well, I like updating- it's just a bonus that others like it too!  
  
Lil*bee: We didn't even get any sunshine- just bleak grey skies. Don't worry- there won't be much suspense in Lórien. A lot of angst and talking and I have one surprise scene all ready but all in all there won't be much mystery or exciting chases. Gollum will enter in a tad more though..  
  
MagicalRachel: Sorry you can't review but thank you very much for your emails. I hope you feel that these other chapters are as good.  
  
Debby: Yay! Thank you for reading Trials of Lórien- it's great that you enjoy it. Do you think so? I'm not sure about Haldir's personality. And he had to defend his home, I suppose. Glad you liked the part apart Time. It has always fascinated me. Hope you enjoy coming chapters!  
  
~ Chapter Eleven ~  
  
The Fellowship slept late, relishing the feeling of safety. They could just sleep on throughout the day if they felt like it. So they just lay quite still, exchanging the odd word between themselves and drifting in and out of sleep. At last, Boromir wrenched himself up out from under his blankets to survey the scene about him. Some trays of food had been left for them. Tall jugs filled with fresh water and loaves of soft warm bread.  
  
"When did they come?" he asked in wonder, holding the food and drink up. "Who left it here?"  
  
"The elves, of course," Aragorn said as he got up himself, "They must have come when we were all asleep."  
  
The company rose to eat and drink then they went their separate ways with a warning from Aragorn (aimed at the hobbits) to try not to get in anybody's way.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin headed downwards, not quite certain that they liked being up so high. They walked into a wide glade filled with elves. Their faces were cold but their eyes filled with sadness. They were set in a circle, heads bowed and at the centre of the ring was a staff. It took all the hobbits' strength to hold Frodo back. He cried out and an elf turned to look at him. She walked across and knelt down.  
  
"Well met, little one," she said, "What is distressing you so?"  
  
"That- that's Gandalf's staff! Where did you get it?" Frodo exclaimed, struggling to run forward. The elf nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes, it is his. After we heard your terrible news, a group of us ventured into Moria. One of our kin was lost- shot by orcs, we believe- but under his body we found the staff. We do not know where he found it and I doubt we ever shall. Would you like to see it?"  
  
Frodo nodded and allowed himself to be led forward to where the stave lay. Holding back tears, he bent down and put a shaking hand to the rough-hewn bark. He sensed the others coming to gaze at it also, their hands reaching out. It was their only link left in the world with Gandalf. Aside from memories. The wood had been charred and notched and there were holes from arrows prickling the surface. But even now, after all its toils, the clear rock was still clutched at its end, the light no longer shining. The Light of Anor had long been lost in the dark of the mines. Frodo put his head in his hands and his frame shook with sobs. He was not even aware of anyone else there. The circle looked at him in startled bewilderment but the elf, who had come over to the hobbits, wrapped her arms around him and began to rock back and forth, whispering calming words in his ear.  
  
"Hush, little one, it's alright. Gandalf would have wanted you to be brave for him. Ssh, it's alright, it's alright."  
  
Frodo did not want to hear this. How did she know what Gandalf wanted? But she was right, in an odd sense. Gandalf would not have wanted him to cry so much, miss him so terribly. But the feeling of emptiness still throbbed in his heart and the pain was almost unbearable.  
  
The elves began to depart from the ring, saying their own prayers then drifting away. They were not angry at the hobbit. He was feeling the same grief as they did and just showing it in a different way. And it stung their souls at the loss of someone so precious, so innately special as Mithrandir.  
  
--  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Frodo said once they were inside the elf's home. "I should have known better." But Pippin could see that there was no truth behind his words.  
  
"It is no fault of yours, Frodo Baggins," their hostess answered with a small smile.  
  
"We don't know your name," Sam said. He was sitting uneasily on one of the long benches in the room, gazing round. He could not help thinking that this house was rather plain compared to Lothlórien itself. The soft fluent walls bent round to form a small chamber, with the tree trunk growing through the floor and out the ceiling.  
  
"I am Lómelindë," the elf answered with a smile. She knelt down to Frodo's height and used the hem of her robes to wipe the tears from his cheek. "There now. I expect all of you are hungry; I will fetch something for you."  
  
"Nightingale," Frodo said loftily. Lómelindë turned at his words, a great smile lighting up her face.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Your name, it means nightingale."  
  
"Do you speak the language of the elves then?" Frodo blushed and he felt his companions' eyes on him.  
  
"A little." Lómelindë let out a rippling laugh as she plucked some bags from a store cupboard and gave one to each hobbit in turn. "There you are. This is lembas- waybread of my kind. One small bite will last you a whole day. I am afraid that you must go now as I am leaving for council with Lord Celeborn." This set Frodo to wondering and an unexpected thought came to him. As they exited the small dwelling and stepped back onto the staircase, he bowed low to Lómelindë and thanked her for her hospitality.  
  
"You are most welcome, Frodo Baggins. If there is anything you ever need, all of you are welcome to ask for me. I sense that I shall much more of you in the days to come. Mára mesta!"  
  
"Namarié!" Frodo called after her. The hobbits began making their way back up the stairs. Merry was carrying Gandalf's staff but, not wishing to dwell on the subject of their guide, asked his cousin,  
  
"Frodo, why were you so formal towards her at the end? Did you really need to bow?"  
  
"Well, she said she was having a council with Celeborn. She was most probably a High Elf. She spoke like that as well. I expect she was." Sam blanched and had to stop for a moment.  
  
"Sam? Sam, what's the matter?" Frodo asked anxiously.  
  
"Me in the presence of a High Elf. Me! Just wait till I tell my old Gaffer, Mister Frodo! Just wait!" The hobbits laughed so loudly that the elves in another tree almost fell off with surprise.  
  
~  
  
Forgive me for leaving it so long but this took me a long time for an unknown reason. Hopefully tomorrow I will see The Two Towers yet again! *ringing bells, angels singing.* 


	12. Breaking Fellowship

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
TrueFan: Hehe, I am really glad you liked Ch. 10! More is going to happen now!  
  
Feline Deamon: I didn't get to see it, unfortunately. But ne'er mind, there will always be the next thousand times.. You are not bad at writing! Why would you be bad at something you enjoy? It's impossible, trust me.  
  
WARNING: Angry, angst-y people in this chapter. Beware.  
  
~ Chapter Twelve ~  
  
Aragorn and Boromir were sitting in the clearing, overlooking Lórien as the afternoon stretched out in flickers of red and gold. The two men exchanged little conversation as it too often strayed back to Gandalf or the quest and they were not ready to talk about either just yet. After a long time of silence, Boromir said quietly,  
  
"Upon meeting the Lady Galadriel, I would swear that I heard her voice on the inside of my mind as well. She told me that there was hope left for my city. That cannot be right can it? It is long since we had any hope."  
  
"What do believe?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I believe-" he glanced at his companion then smirked and looked down- "You know what I believe."  
  
"You must understand that any other path than this would go astray, Boromir. This is the only way."  
  
"How many time I have heard those words!" Boromir shouted, getting to his feet, "Almost every day, someone says it to me. But there are more ways. There are other paths that we might take. Maybe not all men can be broken by the Ring."  
  
"Why do you expect yourself to be immune to Its evil? Even Gandalf would not touch It. Why would you be any different?" Aragorn retorted, rising to meet Boromir's eyes. The man shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I was talking about you, Aragorn!"  
  
And then he marched away down the stairs. His words hung in the air like frost.  
  
--  
  
Legolas and Gimli were climbing the central staircase and making for the highest point.  
  
"Have you ever seen it, master elf?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Never. Though I often hear from those who have. They say that it is the most wondrous view in all of Middle-Earth," his friend replied from above. He was delighted to be able to show Gimli these things and not have them scorned. The dwarf had even offered to show Legolas some of his own home when they returned. The jewels of the underground caverns and tall noble peak of the Lonely Mountain itself. It gave him great joy to know that each was sharing a wonder with the other. He often wondered why two people of enemy kinds would get along so well while Aragorn and Boromir argued so frequently. But, come to that, the hobbits seemed in best company together but they were quite contented to be with elves, men and dwarves. Legolas shook his head, a smile on his face. Hobbits were the race that seemed willing to embrace any living creature. Was that the right way to go about it? Or to be on a constant lookout all your life?  
  
"Here, Gimli! Oh- it is beyond words!"  
  
The view was unbelievable. For hundreds of miles it stretched out. The blue snake of the Anduin coiled about the landscape and dark patches of forest hemmed it in on either side for miles around. The grey plains in between were lit in the bright golden glow of the setting sun, sending a vast web of light across their blank faces. Lórien's borders glimmered iridescent green and colours danced among the leaves. A cluster of birds rose up in the distant and, in a cloud of red and blue, they headed west towards the Misty Mountains.  
  
"Legolas.. dwarves have certainly missed much. I will come here every day until the day I leave. The beauty of this.. I cannot begin to describe it. It was as if this view were built by the hands of the elves themselves."  
  
"Time can take much away in its wake but it also creates many wondrous treasures. In time, this may be even more beautiful or foul, depending on where our road leads us," Legolas said as he gazed out over the canopy.  
  
"Do you believe that going to Minas Tirith will be for the worse of our world? Are men to be so distrusted?" the dwarf asked, his eyes almost lost under his red eyebrows. His companion paused in thought.  
  
"Yes. I do not agree that Boromir should lead us there. Less people will attract less attention and the enemy will expect us to come from the city. But I do not foresee us entering Mordor together."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am not sure.. But I believe that soon the Fellowship will be broken. Gandalf held us together but many bonds are being cut and I think that it will end up differently somehow. Maybe we will all eventually reach Orodruin but I cannot see us doing it as a company." He looked down at Gimli. "Frodo will not be able to take his friends into danger. Not after what he has seen."  
  
"That much I know. I hope you are wrong and that the company will not be separated. Frodo knows that we do not fear the fight that will ensue," the dwarf protested. But Legolas calmed him with his steady gaze.  
  
"He knows that. But he believes himself to be responsible for any harm that comes to us. He carries a truly heavy burden and the Ring draws evil to him so that danger stalks us all. The Dark Lord will do anything to have the One Ring returned to him and I expect that we pose little threat to him. Frodo is very wise. He knows all this and understands the peril that we are facing. Would you be willing to place any of your companions in danger?"  
  
Gimli was silent. Then he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I believe Frodo understood as well as Gandalf. I miss him, Legolas."  
  
"So do I. But we have to hold on. For Frodo's sake. Of all times, he needs us the most now. Let us hope that I am wrong and that the Fellowship will stay together all the way to Mordor."  
  
"No matter what Frodo says or does?" Gimli said, raising an eyebrow. Legolas shrugged.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
~  
  
Kind of depressing and not a single hobbit moment! Aw well, we have a limitless eternity before us. I love you all! *sniffles* 


	13. Attack on Lorien

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Tiggivon: Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for the lovely reviews.  
  
Shirebound: Thank you! I've been going over your stories again and again because they are just so good!  
  
Feline Deamon: In answer to your question from your review for The Tower Trilogy, no, I was not there. I was at school in England and all my friends were making fun of it. Saying it was 'cool'. That made me so angry! But to be honest, I don't think any of us understood what it really felt like. It's not as if someone had crashed into Big Ben or Tower Bridge. But it hurt a lot all the same.   
  
OH NO! Thirteen has come round again- the evil unlucky number! *holds up garlic and holy relic to defend self*  
  
~ Chapter Thirteen ~  
  
Night fell. Lothlórien was still. All the singing seemed to drift away and there was no more sound at all. The hobbits were lost.  
  
"I don't remember this clearing," Pippin said nervously. Frodo looked round in bewilderment.  
  
"But, we were on the staircase, weren't we? We can't have gone far wrong but we are on a much lower level."   
  
"Perhaps Lómelindë took us further than we thought. We must have come down a far way- just down different steps," Merry interjected. "Come on. Let's get higher up."  
  
--  
  
Gollum stalked in among the tree branches, watching, watching, precious. He was leading the second troop of Moria orcs through the tangled outskirts of Lórien. One attack and the Ring was his! At long last! He could just pluck It from the sneaky little hobbit. At last! He had come all this way. The precious. Yes, precious, soon It would be in his hands again. He could go back to his dark caves where no lights would find him and he could eat beautiful fisheses forever. He cackled with delight but heard an angry grunt from below.   
  
"You up there! Keep moving or we'll tear you limb from limb!"   
  
Gollum scowled. He would definitely kill that orc when they were done.   
  
--  
  
Aragorn was curled up under his blanket, trying to sleep but still afraid for the hobbits. He knew that they would be safe in Lothlórien but it would be better to know where they were. And Frodo was still not up to this. He needed rest. Accusing himself of worrying too much, he made to sit up but cried out with surprise when he saw Legolas standing up beside him, arrow and bow in hand.   
  
"What is it?" he whispered, getting to his feet. The elf nodded ahead and together, they moved to the edge of the talan. They could see nothing but the lights among the trees but there was something oddly unsettling about the atmosphere.   
  
"It might be Gollum," Legolas said softly. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"I do not think so. It is a disturbance in the air itself. As if- as if something were moving at great speed. Can you sense it?"   
  
"Yes. It approaches swiftly. Quickly, you must go and find the hobbits. I will warn Lord Celeborn. Go now!"  
  
Aragorn complied and sprinted away down the stairs. Legolas woke Boromir and Gimli to tell them where he was going, then ran lightly up to find the elves.   
  
--  
  
"Frodo! Sam! Pippin! Merry! Where are you?"  
  
"It's Strider," Sam said excitedly.   
  
"We're here!" cried Frodo and then said to his companions, "Let's stay in one place so he can find us.. Merry? Merry, did you hear me?"   
  
The hobbit was wandering in an almost trance-like state down the stairs. He stopped dead still.   
  
"Do you hear that sound?"   
  
"What?" asked Pippin, his curiosity aroused. All four of them ran to where Merry stood. They all strained their ears to listen for any sound. There was a soft drumming in the air. And a distant rustling. A shifting above them. The hobbits looked up, startled, into the branches above.  
  
"Gollum," Frodo murmured.   
  
"Come on, we have to get away from here," Pippin yelled, grabbing his cousin's arm. It took all three of them to get Frodo up the stairs. Just as they turned the corner, they crashed into Aragorn.   
  
"That Gollum's right here, Strider and there's some noises down there," Sam gushed as the ranger quickly guided them up the stairs.  
  
"I know, Sam, it's alright. Legolas is warning the elves now. Gollum, you say? Where? Did you see him?"  
  
Sam tripped on a step and fell to his knees, just as an arrow whistled over his head. Frodo gasped and knelt to where his friend lay.   
  
"Come on!" Aragorn shouted. He drew his sword and let the hobbits run past him and up to the safer ground. The drumming had grown in volume now and there were voices everywhere. Elves were coming out onto the talans, bows at the ready.  
More arrows came streaking through the air. Aragorn scrambled up after the hobbits as the orcs began to appear everywhere. They gushed in through the trees, spilling onto the trees and climbing up to the talans.   
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn screamed as he cleaved the head from an orc's shoulders. He sped up to the next level, leading the hobbits behind him. Uruk-Hai of unimaginable size loomed up to try and drag the ranger to the ground. But as two hands closed about his ankles, Aragorn heard a loud thud and a cry and the grip was lessened.  
  
"Come along!" he urged. He looked up to see Legolas, hemmed on either side with archer elves, firing into the night. The hobbits were quickly led away to a second staircase and Aragorn found Boromir and Gimli waiting for him too.  
  
"Are you hurt?" the man asked them. They both shook their heads.  
  
"Legolas was quick, thankfully. There were a couple of orcs but we dealt with them," Boromir said, "But now, we must get you to a higher level too. We must defend the territory there. It seems that we are the only men-at-arms here. I'm useless with a bow."  
  
"I'm alright but I agree, let us three wait for any attacks from above. It might- Gimli, look out!"   
  
Aragorn lunged out and ran through orc flesh. The creature fell with a screech to the ground. The dwarf stood in shock for a moment but was grabbed by both men and dragged up the staircase. Screams of the wounded were resounding everywhere and arrows whizzed all around. The trio saw Haldir waving from a distance in the tree beside them.   
  
"There's a bridge. Quickly!" Aragorn commanded. They sprinted down to a low platform and then along a suspended bridge. It was groaning with the weight of attackers. They swarmed all over it, hacking at the ends to prevent any from crossing.  
  
"Now! Run! Run!" Boromir cried. They moved forward, Aragorn at the front, Gimli behind and Boromir at the rear. The orcs looked up and someone yelled an order. They began to approach. Calling out a battle cry, Aragorn ran to meet them and the clash of metal rang out on the bridge. The beasts were many but his companions were more than willing to help. The bridge swayed dangerously. There was a cry from Haldir and at his word, a rain of arrows hissed down, striking many of the enemy. At last, they made it to the other side and raced up to join the elves.   
  
--  
  
The orcs were relentless in their assault. They fought long into the night, fearing neither pain nor death. Lothlórien's golden lights poured forth into their eyes, attempting to blind them. But it was to little avail. The elves shot down volley after volley and brought down the back group of orcs. While high above, Gollum watched. He was creeping along a silvery branch. He hissed under his breath,  
  
"It is close, precious. Very close. We feels the Ring now! Now, precious, now!"   
  
He dived through the leaves and rolled onto the talan. The hobbits looked up in terror.  
  
~  
  
I wrote this chapter (and the next) to Gladiator soundtrack, so please forgive me if it rambles a bit. I am worried about my battles- please tell me if you like this! 


	14. To Be Sung

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
I ran out of Internet! Sorry that both chapters could only be uploaded Friday but our 150 hours were used up. My parents were NOT happy. It's my fault. *cringe* And I am sorry that this is so very short but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. *evil smile*   
  
~ Chapter Fourteen ~   
  
The sky was growing pale with dawn. Splinters of light broke through the heavy rain clouds and still the battle went on. Cold, thin rain began to fall upon them. Both elves and orcs were exhausted from the fight but neither was about to retreat. Gimli extended a finger and pointed down to where a cluster of orcs had surrounded a pair of elves.   
  
"Aragorn, look!" he shouted. The ranger stumbled back from the fray on the talan and saw it for himself.   
  
"Come on, Gimli," he said. But as they made to start down, they both heard a high-pitched scream from above. It was not of an elf, that was certain. Aragorn frowned at his companion. But the dwarf was already moving higher.  
  
"The hobbits!"  
  
Both of them climbed frantically, heading for the place where the elves had left the halflings. But orcs littered their path and it took all their strength just to forge a way through. Aragorn felt a sharp pain shoot through him like a bolt of lightning. He wheeled round and found himself looking at the neck of a huge Uruk-Hai. He swept his arm round and dug his blade into it's side. The pain relented and he was free to go on- but there still lingered a slight throbbing in his back. Gimli was not far away, under a pile of his victims.   
  
"Hurry," he spluttered, "You get up there, lad. I'll join you in a while. Call for me if there's trouble!"   
  
Aragorn nodded and pressed on. He went on and on but he could feel his senses beginning to fail. His breath was coming in ragged gasps now and his back felt as if it were on fire. But finally, he reached the talan. The hobbits were gone.   
  
"Frodo!" he called desperately. His voice was hoarse and weak. But a muffled shriek went up nearby.   
  
"Help us!"   
  
"Pippin.. h-hold on- I'm coming!" Aragorn ran on, favouring one side as he felt everything seem to tilt and spin before him. He crossed over a short bridge and almost tumbled over in shock as he found a clearing that was packed with orcs. Bodies carpeted the floor and he found it difficult to make his way through. The live creatures had all gathered at one corner- about seven in all- no, what was that last one, all hunched over..  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Aragorn screamed above the orcs' roars. He swung Anduril over his head in a flaming arc and brought it down heavily on the back of one attacker. The orcs spun round to face this new threat but only found their own demise waiting. They were being attacked on both sides now and went down like flies. At last, when all were dead, Aragorn found the hobbits. Sam and Pippin were standing over their friends' inert figures on the ground. Aragorn dropped his sword and engulfed Pippin in a hug as he began to sob uncontrollably.   
  
"They're dead, Aragorn! Frodo and Merry are dead!" 


	15. Willing to Die

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
TrueFan: Sorry, it took so long! Were the last couple of chapter hobbit-y enough for you?  
  
Fellowship of the Nuts: *cringes under the lash* Yes, master, anything you say! *Grima smile*  
  
Lil*bee: A sequel, eh? Well, I was thinking of doing something on the Anduin but then I found shirebound's story and, to be honest, that really cannot be matched. Huggles!  
  
Shirebound: Hehehe. I try! But you vill see here, my dear, zat I attempt to save da little hobbits. Aragorn- vell, ve shall see..  
  
Chrissi: In answer to your querie for Lost in Moria, it's finished! The bit about the Balrog I cut out because I really don't think I'd write it very well. Not with the same vigour and description as Tolkien anyway. I would not do it justice. Merry is not ugly! He's just a bit.. different. :-) Nah, you're not a loser- you send me lovely, lovely comments! Okies, I will try to refrain from any more cliffhangers.  
  
~ Chapter Fifteen ~  
  
The fight was almost ended. The sun filled the horizon and the sky was alight with silver and grey. The elves walked down to view the damage on the ground while Legolas searched for his companions on the first level. He quickly found Boromir. He had a jagged cut across his neck and forehead but was otherwise unharmed. Together, they called to Gimli until they tripped over him under a load of orc corpses. He looked very pale.  
  
"Aragorn- there's been no word. We heard the hobbits cry out and he went to see but he didn't come back!"   
  
The three of them mounted the staircase and followed it in a spiral until they reached the glade where the hobbits had been. They followed the sound weeping round the tree to another clearing. Aragorn was on his knees, bending over two bodies stretched out on the grass while Sam and Pippin sat with him, both almost overwhelmed with grief. Elf, man and dwarf felt their hearts lurch as they walked forward. Aragorn jumped when he heard them approach and within an instant, Legolas found himself on the floor, a blade pushing into his neck. The ranger was startled when he saw who it was.   
  
"Le- Legolas?"  
  
"It's alright, Aragorn. We are all here now. Tell us what is going on here.."   
  
"I am sorry. But I am still.. out of it, if you understand me. As for the hobbits, the others are unhurt. Merry will live, that is for sure." He gave Legolas his hand to help him up then continued, speaking to all of them, including the two hobbits. "He has a large wound on his head, which will need tending to. As for Frodo-" He became abruptly silent and lowered his eyes to the ground. There were tears shining on his cheeks. "He gave up." At their alarmed expressions, Aragorn quickly shook his head. "He is still alive, but only barely. What I am trying to say is that.. Frodo did not fight his wounds. He has several bruises and cuts on his head too. The mithril saved him from a stab at the back but.. I can't understand it! This is Frodo, is it not? The most stubborn hobbit we know. But, he gave up the fight and just let himself go. He is weakening by the second. He is not putting up any struggle against it."   
  
Everyone was quiet for a time. Even Sam and Pippin had stopped crying. They knew why Frodo had given up. He did not want to take the Ring without Gandalf. And now he would even die rather than go on without him. As if all strength had been drained from him. Pippin opened his mouth and said in a very small voice,  
  
"He blamed himself."  
  
All eyes were on him.  
  
"What was that, little one?" asked Legolas, kneeling down to face him. Pippin met his eyes- then let everything burst out of him.  
  
"Frodo said he blamed himself for what happened. He told me that it hurt him so much. He said that I shouldn't tell anybody because I feared for him because he could bear it and-and-and I do fear for him but not in that way because he's dying! You've got to save him! We've got to help him!"  
  
He was speaking to all of them now, looking wildly round through a haze of tears. And then he finished very quietly, "He has to go on."   
  
--  
  
Rain bucketed from the sky all morning. The Fellowship stayed at the chamber of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Two beds were set up in a separate room for Merry and Frodo who slept soundly for many hours. Aragorn was beginning to feel sick and was not best pleased when he was called to speak with Galadriel.  
  
"I need to sit down for a moment. I will be alright," he said to Legolas. But had to lean heavily on his friend as he walked to one of the benches.  
  
"Why did you not speak of this before?" the elf asked. He stopped to examine the slash at Aragorn's back. The man was silent.   
  
"It needs to be tended to," Legolas said firmly.   
  
Aragorn relented and allowed his friend to call for more elven healers. Another bed was brought in and the ranger collapsed onto it, falling into a deep sleep almost at once. Legolas smiled to himself before leaving the room.   
  
--  
  
When Merry awoke, everywhere about him was completely black. He cried out in fright. He heard hurried footsteps and he found himself looking up into Aragorn's grey-blue eyes. The man put a soothing hand to his head and Merry lay back.   
  
"Aragorn," he said in a hoarse voice, "What's going on here? I was in Lothlórien, wasn't I? And- Frodo! Is he alright? Did Gollum get It? I heard Frodo shouting and then I saw the orcs and Pippin ran to catch Frodo as he fell down and then Gollum was there and he was running away. And then the orcs were everywhere and I didn't think that anyone was alive but me and I was up in the sky. Now I'm here. Where am I?" His voice rose a fraction and there was a hint of panic there. "Where are we, Aragorn?"  
  
"Ssh, it's alright, Merry. Do not be alarmed. You are still safely in Lórien. And Frodo is sleeping nearby. Everything is over now. It is finished. Now, Merry, do you think you have enough strength to tell me a few things?"   
  
"Yes," the hobbit answered weakly. Was it just him that saw the darkness or was it still night? He was so disorientated he could barely tell who he was. His head was thumping and he felt stiff all over.  
  
"Alright. Now, you said something about Gollum, when did he arrive?"  
  
"Not long after the elves left us. He just jumped right out over our heads and went straight for Frodo. We didn't have time to see what happened because all those orcs started coming up and we had to fight for our lives. But then Lómelindë came and she helped us. But she had to leave and fight somewhere else- oh, sorry. Gollum. Well, I saw Frodo fall and he was clutching at the Ring round his neck and Gollum was hissing like anything and then he ran up the tree again- like before. That's the last I saw of him."   
  
"Lómelindë? Who's that?"  
  
"We met her this morning. I don't even know what day I'm in. Aragorn, how.. how long have I been sleeping?"   
  
"A whole day. It was morning when we found you and it is just coming up to morning now. So you knew this Lómelindë? Good, well, at least you were not alone or- Merry?"  
  
The hobbit was trying to sit up but as he did so, it was as though a blaze of fire had shot up the back of his neck and flamed about his head. He fell back onto the pillows but it did little to dull the pain. He put a shaking hand up to his brow and felt perspiration at his fingertips. Aragorn placed a gentle hand over it, hating to see him in so much agony.  
  
"You need more rest. There is a drink here that will numb the pain but I do not know if you want any for now."  
  
"Please! It feels as if there's a fire in my head. What happened to me?"   
  
"You were hit by something very hard on the head. I'm surprised you are awake now. Here is the drink." Aragorn held the mug up and tilted it to the hobbit's lips. He gulped it down and immediately felt the fire begin to fade a little. He let out a long sigh and sank deeper into the pillows. The ranger waited there until Merry was fast asleep. Then, against his better judgement, he too took a swig of the liquid. It was unpleasantly sweet but the throbbing in his back dissipated quickly. Putting the mug down, he limped across to the window and drew away the woven cover. It was raining again.   
  
"We cannot continue down the Anduin until this rain abates," said a voice close by, "I am sorry, Aragorn."  
  
"It is alright, Legolas," the ranger sighed. The elf helped him back to his bed and he lay down, flinching at the pain. He struggled to stay awake for a moment, saying softly,  
  
"I do not think Frodo or Merry are up to it presently. When they are ready, we shall leave- rain or no. We.. we cannot put this off."   
  
"Then rest. I will wake you if the hobbits stir," Legolas whispered, leaving his companion quietly.   
  
When Aragorn was sure that he was gone, he climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Silence. Opening it a crack, he peered out. No one appeared to be there so he proceeded out into the chamber. He walked to the door and out into the clearing beyond. Rain trickled down the back of his neck and he shuddered. He ran lightly over to the staircase and then, checking once more for anyone approaching, he started making his way down. He needed to find this Lómelindë. 


	16. Gollum's Return

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
MagicalRachel: Hooray! At long last! ..I know. I love the hobbits but the rest of the Fellowship needed a moment alone if you get my meaning. They are important too and I reckon that there are a fair share of big Legolas/Aragorn/Boromir/ (er, well, maybe not Gimli) fans out there.  
  
Shirebound: Don't fret. Merry is definitely not blind. Just very disorientated and generally feeling pretty dire. "Frodo is ???" kinda sums up his predicament. He's in limbo right now. That's my way of saying he'll be coming into the next chapter. Hehe. I know. Lórien hasn't times like these - "since the dark ages". I'm evil, I'm evil *does little evil dance*  
  
Quicky note to everyone: My novel (currently being read by publishers *big proud smile*) The Dogs are at War is now in my file and I was wondering if anyone thought I should upload it onto FF.net. It is set in 2007 when all dogs and cats have been thrown out to fend for themselves. Then the threat of war looms again and the dogs and cats must unite to stop it. I have finished the sequel and am working on the third book but I don't know. Do you guys want to read it?  
  
~ Chapter Sixteen ~  
  
Frodo saw blackness in his mind. Then two silver-washed eyes appeared before him. He gasped, instinctively groping for the chain round his neck. A hiss reverberated all around and suddenly, the eyes were gone. The darkness fell away to reveal a wide pool. It was bright blue with hints of green at the edges. A river snaked off from one side and mountains reared at the other. He was running towards it. He did not know why but it was so very important to get there before time ran out. The pool began to boil and froth and soon the clear waters turned a sooty black and fire leaped about it. The mountains swept down and engulfed the whole land around, locking Frodo in an impenetrable rocky cavern. Then the Ring was in his hand and he was throwing it away into the fire.  
  
"Frodo."  
  
The hobbit felt hands on him. Orc hands trying to pull him away. A Nazgul, astride a dragon-like creature, was swooping down into the pool. His clawed hand reached into the blaze and it brought out the Ring. Frodo screamed, struggling against the hands that held him back. He kicked and lashed out but the Black Rider was in the sky, holding the Ring aloft. It glittered dully in the smoke. Frodo yelled again, feeling tears pour down his face. Despair and disappointment welled in his heart. He tried calling to the rider but it refused to turn to him and on its winged steed, it rode upwards towards the peak of the cavern.  
  
Frodo woke, drenched in perspiration and gasping for breath to find Boromir, Sam, Legolas, Gimli and Pippin standing before him. They were looking at him in terror but when Boromir saw he was awake, he gently lifted the hobbit into his arms and rocked him back and forth like a child.  
  
"But," started Frodo, "But the rider.. and- and the fire. It didn't happen..?"  
  
But he felt far too exhausted to continue. Everything hurt. The nightmares had seared into his mind and there was a heavy throbbing in all his limbs. His head was reeling now but he dared not close his eyes.  
  
"It's alright, little one. There is no rider, there is no fire," Boromir said gently. When Frodo had relaxed a bit, he laid him carefully back onto the bed. Legolas stroked a hand through the damp, dark curls and knelt beside the bed while Sam did not hesitate in climbing onto the covers at his master's feet.  
  
"Do you want us all to stay with you?" the elf asked. Frodo nodded feebly. Gimli growled under his breath.  
  
"Don't you worry, Master Baggins, we'll fight off anything or anyone who enters this room!"  
  
He was pleased to see the flickers of a smile on the hobbit's tired face. But just then, the door slammed open. Gimli, true to his word, started drawing his axe and the rest of them were so alarmed that they also lifted their weapons to the defence. Aragorn was standing in the doorway, soaking wet and gulping in air after his frantic climb up the staircase.  
  
"We have him!" he cried, "We've got him!"  
  
Frodo sat up in bed, apparently the only one who understood this statement.  
  
"Ara-" he stopped, too weak. "Where?" he croaked.  
  
"Lómelindë has him at her house. Oh, I shall explain later but right now, you all must come. Especially Frodo."  
  
This last declaration was so determined that no one apart from Sam made a protest.  
  
"Strider, he isn't going anywhere," he said stubbornly from his place on the bed, "Mister Frodo needs a lot of rest. And we can't leave Merry neither. Whatever it is, it can wait at least another few hours."  
  
"No, no it cannot!" Aragorn cried. "Look, one of you stay here and look after Merry but the rest of you have to come. I will carry Frodo."  
  
"No! No offence meant, Strider, but you know full well that Mister Frodo has had a rough time of it all. The last thing he needs is to be hauled down some stairs," Sam said adamantly. But Frodo was shaking his head.  
  
"I.. need to see. It's important, Sam."  
  
--  
  
Sam, determined to keep his master safe, had to be coaxed into letting Frodo follow Aragorn. It was decided that Boromir and Pippin would stay with Merry, just in case he woke again. The company then wrapped Frodo in his coverlet and Aragorn carried him out into the clearing. The rain had abated for now but the sky sagged with bruised and angry looking clouds. In every direction there was not a patch of blue. Travelling would certainly have to be put off for now.  
  
Frodo discovered during the descent that a bandage had been wound round his stomach and back. There was also a large swelling on his head that was sore to touch. He remembered having a large weight on his back and orcs flooding into the clearing. He had been terrified. But not for his friends or even for himself but for the Ring. He felt a pang of guilt when he reflected upon it. How selfish he had been! But then, what if the Ring really had fallen into enemy hands? He would have died then and there. It was a strange feeling. He remembered so much darkness, so many shadows engulfing him. An intolerable pain. And he was too tired to fight it. Too drained from grief and despair that he could not resist the voices calling to him. The wounds that burned him that flared that gone and he was young again, a child. And then the nightmares came back to him and he knew he was alive. It was his only real assurance. When the nightmares vanished, he would know that the quest had ended. Or, at least, his quest. And the blame of Gandalf's death weighed like stone on his shoulders. He had led them into Moria. He had been given that choice and he could have sent them on over Caradhas. What if- what if- what if. There was no sense in dwelling in the past. You could use the present and future to rectify it or try and make amends but you can never change what has been. There are so many things we would like to make different. Say something better, do something more skilfully or used more sense. But now only the future met Frodo Baggins like a wall looming up out of the mists. And there was no way of climbing over it or getting round it.  
  
"Here we are. Now, all of you, inside. You will be amazed," Aragorn breathed when they reached Lómelindë's house. He knocked on the door and a screech ripped from somewhere within. There were hurried footsteps and then the door opened and the elf appeared before them.  
  
"He is unstoppable," she exclaimed, letting them inside. All those except Frodo and Aragorn gaped at the sight that met their eyes. It was Gollum. He was tied to Lómelindë's bed by two lengths of elven rope and was thrashing about like a wild thing. The hunter had been hunted down.  
  
~  
  
Not very interesting but it is a break. I can't get the picture of Frodo in a dressing-gown out of my head! 


	17. RingSpell

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Shirebound: I'm very glad that I'm not a predictable person. Hehe. Can you guess what I'm going to say next? Thank you!  
  
TrueFan: Oh, I don't know. Gimli could be quite a hunk if he wanted. What? Me a Frodo girl? Ridiculous...........*ahem*  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts: Heeheehee. Ta for the lovely comments- much appreciated.  
  
ViNguyen: Fantastic name! Frod-si and Leggy take part in my surprise scene coming soon.. I will not say more. *wink wink*  
  
Whoa! 94 reviews already! That is just amazing! Thank you to everyone!  
  
~ Chapter Seventeen ~  
  
Frodo allowed himself to be lowered to the ground. Holding the blanket tightly round him, he dropped to his knees and crawled across to where Gollum was. He was staring at Frodo, gasping for breath and his brow creased into a frown. He was clicking and hissing quietly to himself. Unnerved, the hobbit sat nearby and observed Gollum from a distance.  
  
"Gollum," he said softly. The creature scowled at him but did not speak. Frodo went on in a whisper, moving a little closer. "Gollum.. tell us how the orcs.. came here. Did you lead them?"  
  
"Sss. Leave us alone," came the angry reply. Sam took a step towards him but Aragorn put a steadying hand on his shoulder. This was between Frodo and Gollum for now.  
  
"Did you lead.. the orcs, Gollum?" Frodo persisted. He felt as if his head was been squeezed now and it was hard to focus. He wanted to go to sleep now but he knew that he may never get this opportunity again. Gollum was so ravaged. So shrunken that it was hard to believe that he had once been something quite like a hobbit himself. His skin was tight and the impression of his spine was clearly visible. The glowing eyes seemed so unreal. It was as if they penetrated deep inside you, reading your every doubt and fear. But there was no power left in this wretched creature. No will. Only to own the Ring once more. To fondle his 'precious' in the dark of caves and live out the drab remains of his existence. *But, somehow, as when he had seen Balin, Frodo felt pity for Gollum. And yet that feeling felt out of place in him. This strange animal wanted the Ring, his Ring and nothing more. It held no sway over him.  
  
Gollum was longing to reach out now. He was so close. Though the rope burned and froze him, he could still feel that need, that desire for his precious. And it was his! His own! What right had a filthy Baggins to carry his property? His eyes were fixed on the single chain-link that was visible over Frodo's shirt. He was oblivious to any other form in the room. And the anger was welling in him. He gave the hobbit a dirty look.  
  
"Yes, we did. We led the orcses to the elves with their bright eyes and glowing swords. We did, precious. It was us! We did it. But there are dead elveses and manses on the ground now. You can't take back blood. No, we did it and you can't do anything now."  
  
"Why?" Frodo asked in a low voice. Gollum hissed through his teeth. Sam tried to advance again as Frodo put a hand to his head. "Why?" he breathed. Gollum saw the weakness. Saw the pain in Frodo's face. Now was the chance!  
  
He lunged forward.  
  
"The precious!" he cried, "For the precious!"  
  
Lómelindë grabbed at the rope too late. It came untied from the bed and Gollum and Frodo were locked together. Gimli bounded into the fray and attempted to pull the hobbit free but both were far too engrossed in the fight to heed any aid or injury.  
  
Frodo's hands were pressed over the Ring, his fingers entwined about the chain. Gollum had straddled him and was now trying to force his hands apart, eyes wide with hunger for his precious. Frodo could sense only the being above him, wanting the Ring. He must not have it. His eyes were hard- set as he grappled against his attacker. Hands were pulling at him from behind but he would not let go. This creature had to be killed! Destroyed for endeavouring to take the One Ring from his possession. It was his! His alone! He reached for Sting at his belt. He had one hand entangled in the chain and the other now on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"No!" he yelled. He felt endowed with new strength and he brought the blade free with a sickening ringing of metal.  
  
All of the company were trying to force the pair apart now but it was impossible. They were unconscious to anything but the Ring's siren call now. Sam felt it too. Growing in his mind and he cried out as did the others as the burning letters entered their minds. Then there was a flash of blue as Sting rent through the air and crashed into the floor. Gollum screamed. There was a long slash on his arm now and the spell was broken. He howled in pain and, the rope still round his neck, he fled from the room. Frodo was left on the floor, Sting gripped tightly in his hand and the Ring safely in the other. He was shaking visibly and there were many new grazes and cuts on his face where the fingers had torn his skin. Aragorn was at his side, feeling so guilty at bringing such misfortune. But before the man could come near, the sword was at his throat.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" Frodo hissed. The look in his eyes was completely alien to all of them. He was standing now, dressed only in a long nightgown and still quaking with rage.  
  
"Mister Frodo," Sam said meekly, trying to approach. Legolas and Gimli were coming forward too but Frodo did not appear to recognise any of them.  
  
"Stay away!" he shouted, backing to the door. Lómelindë tried reasoning with him.  
  
"Frodo, do not heed the Ring. Do not let it rule you. You can fight it, Frodo!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" the hobbit almost screamed and then he too ran from the house. They all followed him outside but when they got there, he was gone. There was no sign or sound of him at all.  
  
"We must find him," Legolas said resolutely, "Before his madness overtakes him completely."  
  
"He ain't mad! It's the Ring talking, not Mister Frodo. We have to find him," Sam cried. Tears glistened on his face. When his master looked at him, there had been no affection or memory in those eyes. And after what had happened before.. would Frodo fight the Ring at all now? Or would he let it consume him? 


	18. Friendship

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Tiggivon: So pleased that you are still enjoying this! Your comments mean a lot to me.  
  
A Elbereth: Hehe. Thanks. I like getting Frodo feeling groggy. My special scene is coming up in the next chapter, which I am very proud of. I hope it doesn't reflect too much on the last chapter of Lost in Moria as there is a lot of Legolas and Frodo in it.  
  
This is definitely my favourite chapter to date. I hope that others feel the same way.  
  
~ Chapter Eighteen ~  
  
"Ash nazg durbatulûk.."  
  
The voice was so clear in his head. It thrummed and beat in his ears, numbing every other sense but fear. Frodo no longer knew what he was running from. He just ran. Up the staircase, passing to another then down and into another clearing. The voices followed him. Gollum's howl of pain echoed in his mind and the sight of the Ring, a wheel of flame, before his eyes. Blinded by tears and visions, he stumbled and went tumbling down and down and down the stairway. Sting flew from his grasp and there was a thud as it embedded itself in a tree. The little hobbit fell further and faster until something hard caught him full-force in the stomach and he almost blacked out. He curled up around the projection and began to sob, trying in vain to block out the terrible vociferation that shook every fibre of his being.  
  
"Gandalf!" he screamed. Tears filled his mouth and he just lay there, shivering in the rain.  
  
--  
  
Aragorn and Gimli headed down while Sam and Legolas went up. They searched on every canopy talan but Frodo was no where to be found.  
  
"Let us split up," said Legolas, "Not far apart but we will cover a little more ground that way."  
  
The hobbit and elf parted ways and Sam moved down the stairs quickly, calling his Frodo's name. But there was a gnawing fear that he might jump out at him. He could not bear to confront his own master. It would be too much. Gulping in fear, he shouted again in a shuddering voice. Rain pattered all around in thin grey streaks that cast Lórien into a shadow. It nearly obscured his vision completely. Sam moved down level after level until he had almost reached the ground. Before a word could pass his lips, he caught sight of something in the tree. It was Sting, its blade half buried into the bark, looking like a signpost pointing to the South. The hobbit shuddered. Was this an omen? That the sword should fall pointing in such a sinister direction. But how did it come to be there in the first place?  
  
"Frodo must've run into trouble," he said to himself as he ran down a flight of steps. There, he climbed onto the handrail and gripped Sting's hilt tightly. Taking a deep breath, he pulled hard at it. It moved a little and then started jiggling it up and down until it became free. The muscles tensed in his arm and then it came free, sending him flying back onto the steps.  
  
"I hope that trouble weren't Gollum," he finished. He got to his feet, brushed himself off and then moved on down.  
  
The rain came down in a torrent now and Sam almost had to fight his way through it. The landscape seemed to melt, like a painting that slides off the canvas. White blurred with green and brown. The hobbit heard something under his foot crunch and he knew he had reached the ground once more. He waded through the leaves, still calling for Frodo. Quite unexpectedly, there was an answer. It was a very small and frightened voice and Sam could not make out any words but it had come from somewhere close by. He turned round in circles, looking out for a figure in the rain. His feet were numbing with standing in the gradually rising water so he started moving again.  
  
"Mister Frodo, I can hear you but I can't see you!" he yelled, pulling his hair back from his eyes.  
  
"Sam! Oh, Sam, where are you?" came the pleading reply. He sounded so very afraid. Sam saw him at last, a bundle of white clinging to a tree root. He ran across, stumbling on the last stretch and falling to his knees beside his master. Frodo's eyes were screwed shut and he had a vice-like grip on the tuber but at the splash beside him, he looked up. Sam saw how very pale and thin he was; so tattered and worn.  
  
"It's alright, Frodo. Your Sam's here now."  
  
Frodo was barely awake. But he gave his friend one last final smile before he passed out. Sam sheathed the blade through his belt then collected the figure into his arms and began making his way back up to find Legolas. He dreaded to imagine what had happened to his master. He did not dare think what it felt like to keep changing from one person to another. Someone always fighting inside you to get out. An evil someone, who you knew you could not let out or otherwise you would hurt your friends and yourself too. Not being able to tell if what you felt was real or just yet more lies of your heart.  
  
--  
  
Gollum watched Sam carry Frodo up towards the chamber. He hissed under his breath as he tore at the rope again. It finally came loose and fluttered to the ground far belong. But there was no relief. Only burning hatred. Only a yearning for his beloved Ring deep within him. But a feeling of sorrow too. He knew what it was like to fall. To lie in the rain, all alone. Nobody had come for him, he thought with a snarl. But his anger softened to grief. After he had killed Deagol, he had run away. Not looking where he was going. Only terror at what he had done. And he had tumbled had over heels down a hill and there he had lain, weeping and sobbing until he felt that his insides had dried up. Deagol, his most loyal friend, had not come for him. If he had not killed him. Then- then maybe he would be as lucky as Baggins was. It was a blessing to have such a friend. Gollum only wished he had known that at the time. But now he was lonely. Eternally lonely. 


	19. Waking to Memories

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Shirebound: Thank you for your lovely, beautiful comments! Really made me feel great.  
  
A Elbereth: Was it that short? Good grief, it took me forever! And no, I do not write the story beforehand. That is why I make a LOT of mistakes *cringe* I spend a lot of time on one chapter, mainly but sometimes I have lots of ideas at once and just write all of them down. I do have writer's block- a lot! When they caught Gollum, I thought I had dug myself into a hole but then again, it gave my an opportunity to get lots of emotion in.  
  
TrueFan: D'aw! I am so sorry that I made you cry! *hands over a box of Kleenex* I'm sorry! Yes, I am a big, big, BIG Frodo fan. He is my heartthrob. I think your approach is better, though. :-)  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Do you like Gollum then? I know that you're an Aragorn fan so I'll include him a bit more for you!  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts: Great! I made you feel sorry for someone at last. Are you still mad at Balin?  
  
Lil*bee: Aw, tank you, sweetie! I apologise if I've been going too fast!  
  
Yay! Surprise Part One has arrived! It's back to the book next chapter.  
  
~ Chapter Nineteen ~  
  
A ray of sunlight appeared in the clouds. It beamed down and the elves all crowded out to stare in wonder. The sky, though still blotched and grey, was beginning to clear. Soon, the Fellowship would be able to make their way south again.  
  
Frodo woke blearily, feeling stiff. He moved his neck so that he was looking up at the ceiling. His headache had gone for now and there was only a dull pain coming from his wounds. Leaning against the headrest, he sat up and looked round. He was in his bed again, opposite the window that looked out over Lórien. The place was silent. Frodo spotted Merry lying nearby, reading a book. The hobbit glanced up and smiled at him.  
  
"Awake at last," he cried, "Goodness, Frodo, you've been asleep for years! They had to leave for Mordor without us! Too much trouble, they said."  
  
"Oh dear. Well, I hope they have a pleasant trip," Frodo laughed. Merry clambered out of bed and went over to give his cousin a hug.  
  
"We were really worried about you," he said, his tone becoming serious. "I mean, you started calling out in your sleep. Shouting about wraiths and the Ring. And there was no way to wake you."  
  
Frodo rubbed at his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Just more nightmares, Merry. I'm fine now. How are you, though?"  
  
"Better than I was. I sleep an awful lot and my right arm is sore but it doesn't hurt at all when I drink the stuff that the elves gave us. Do you want some?"  
  
"What is it?" Frodo asked cautiously, peering into the mug he was given. His friend would not say so he put it to his lips and took a small sip. It tasted of honey and mint and was very sweet but the stiffness in his joints eased a little. He set the drink to one side and then looked around. "Where is everyone? They didn't really leave did they?"  
  
Merry laughed. "No, of course not. They're just exhausted. I heard all about it, Frodo. I mean, with Gollum.."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The hobbit drifted into silence. He frowned as he stared down at his hands on the bedcover. His memories were smeared and jumbled and it was hard to make sense of some. He remembered being carried up many flights of stairs and seeing anxious faces and then the drumming of rain. That was what had woken him. A gentle pattering outside. A convulsive shudder ran through him. Merry put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Sorry. I was just.. it came back to me. And it seems so vague." He looked up into his companion's eyes. "Everything is so blurred. I know that things happened but its like.. its like I wasn't there."  
  
Just then, the door opened. Legolas was there. He smiled at the sight of Frodo awake.  
  
"Breakfast is being served in the chamber. The Lady is there also."  
  
"At last! I'm starving! Frodo, are you coming?" Merry asked. Frodo shook his head.  
  
"I might join you later," he said. His friend nodded then, giving Frodo's hand a small squeeze, he darted out of the room. Legolas entered, laughing. Closing the door, he walked over to the bed and sat at the corner. The hobbit glanced up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for acting.. for being.. well, I don't really know how to say it. I don't really remember what happened very well."  
  
"You had no control over your actions, Frodo. It is no fault of yours. You are safe now, that is all that matters," the elf said gently. Frodo nodded then looked away again. He winced as a thought came to him.  
  
"Legolas. I- I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"  
  
"No, little one."  
  
"But I seem to recall.. I swung Sting over my head and I hit someone. I can still hear that scream inside my head. I don't know- I- its all so strange."  
  
He tried to concentrate for a moment but it was useless. He could only pick out a few memories of running, falling and of a piercing scream flowing through darkness. He lay back down with a sigh and Legolas put a pale hand to his cheek.  
  
"Can you remember much?"  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"You put on the Ring."  
  
Frodo's blue eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.  
  
"What? But I can't have! I ran didn't I? And then I was falling down the steps. Sam found me. Didn't he? I heard his voice and then he picked me up and then.. well, I was here. There were faces and voices but- Legolas what have I done?"  
  
The elf calmed him a little, resting his arms by his side and then stroking his forehead slowly with his fingers. He did not want to cause Frodo more anxiety with this. After a long pause, he said,  
  
"Sam did indeed bring you back to us. He carried you all the way up to the chamber where he found us again. We had all gone searching for you and returned there with little hope of ever finding you again! But then Samwise brought you to us and Aragorn managed to wake you. You spoke very little, only of the Ring and how it belonged solely to you. You lashed out at us but you were still very weak and quickly fell asleep once more. But as we went to carry you back.. you disappeared. If it wasn't that Aragorn noticed in time and caught you, we may have never found you."  
  
Frodo was silent for a long time. He just gazed upwards. It occurred to Legolas that he was trying not to cry. Before he could speak, Frodo whispered,  
  
"I can't fight it anymore. I don't want to have to always fight against myself. It takes so much effort to stop myself putting on the Ring. I can only escape it when I sleep and even then I am haunted by nightmares of flame and death.. I just don't want to have to do this anymore. To watch people die because of what I bear. I could not even save them! Gandalf and Balin sacrificed themselves for this quest. And now I can no longer even resist the power of the Ring! I failed Gandalf. I can't do this. I just can't."  
  
And there was no comfort in words that Legolas could give. He bent down and brought the frail hobbit into his arms. Frodo gripped him tightly, eyes shut. The two of them sat in silence, fastened in their embrace.  
  
--  
  
Sam, upon hearing the news of Frodo's awakening, ran as fast as he could to the little room. He was about to burst in when he heard the sound of quiet singing. He opened the door softly to find Legolas keeping vigil over a sleeping Frodo.  
  
"Idh mae  
  
Idh si  
  
Navaer, mellon nîn  
  
Cuio nîn mellyn.."  
  
Smiling to himself, Sam closed the door again.  
  
~  
  
I am very proud of my little song. It is written in Sindarin and it translates into: Sleep well, Rest here, Farewell my friend, Farewell. Not very impressive but then neither is my elvish. I hope that my first surprise thing was good! 


	20. The Mirror of Galadriel

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Silver Dreamer: I'm surprised at myself but I really like the idea of this story being suspenseful. It's different. Thank you! I hope that the next few chapters leave you feeling the same way.  
  
Shirebound: Really? You worked around that one brilliantly! When Legolas had to return the message in Lost in Moria, I'm afraid I wasn't very, um, practical. Mum was not impressed anyhow. *grin* I'm so pleased that you liked that line. I like Merry- he gets the best stuff.  
  
TrueFan: Nasssty hobbitses! We eats 'em for breakfast we doessss. Kill 'em! Kill 'em! *Ailsa knocks Gollum out of his tree* Yaaaaa! *splat* *Ailsa smiles*  
  
Blue Jedi Hobbit 009: Well, there is certainly more and I hope you think that it is good stuff!  
  
At last, it has arrived. The Mirror of Galadriel. Cool. Lil*bee and several others will be happy to hear that Legolas plays a part. AU all the way! I am sorry if it represents the movie too much but there were some things in the book that I could never compare. I hope I do this chapter justice as I know what a memorable part of LOTR it is.  
  
~ Chapter Twenty ~  
  
Evening came sleepily on the fifth day since the Fellowship had arrived in Caras Galadhon. The moon was white and clear. The clouds were all but gone and the rain had stopped at long last. The elves were singing again, as on the first night. Except this time their words were not sorrowful but wistful, speaking of the glory of the world restored and bestowing blessings on the company.  
  
The Lady Galadriel walked slowly down from her high chair, the elves of her service breaking away and bowing low as she passed. She elegantly stepped down onto the floor and moved like silk out into the clearing beyond. The Fellowship, all eight of them now, were once again resting under the pavilions. A soft breeze flowed through the trees and their whisperings died away as the White Lady crossed the glade to a lower tier where the fountain bubbled out of the rocks and into a tranquil pool.  
  
--  
  
Frodo started awake, involuntarily kicking Sam. His gardener grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"Mister Frodo?" he said blearily.  
  
"Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to wake you. I- don't quite know what woke me."  
  
"Gollum, d'you suppose?" Sam ventured, crawling to his master's side.  
  
"No.. look!"  
  
Frodo scrambled to his feet and began walking over to a figure, shining in the darkness. The Lady was holding a silver pitcher, brimming with cool water. She drifted towards the stone pedestal, in which was set a shallow bowl. The hobbits watched her in awe from the crest of the bank. Galadriel gazed up at them up at them with no hint of emotion on her timeless face.  
  
"This is the Mirror of Galadriel. Will you look into its waters?"  
  
Frodo and Sam exchanged worried glances. Frodo looked back then started making his way cautiously down. Galadriel watched him placidly, her cold eyes unblinking.  
  
"What shall we see- and what shall we look for within it?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I can command it to show many things. It can reveal your desires and your fears. It can show what has been and things that yet may be. The Mirror of Galadriel can even show the things of the present, all across this world. But even the wisest cannot tell what one may see. Do you wish to look?"  
  
He did not reply. He was fingering the Ring unconsciously as he thought. Did he really wish to see what his future held? Did he really want to remember the past? If he looked, would he see Gandalf fall yet again?  
  
Galadriel turned her eyes to Sam.  
  
"And you? Will you look?"  
  
Sam hesitated. He felt his loyalty towards Frodo and yet, he really wanted to see what was happening at home. To see his Gaffer and Rosie again. It was probably his last chance. He nodded to the Lady. She tipped the pitcher so that the water flowed in a silver arc. It made the sound of stars glimmering as it fell and the whispering of diamonds as it filled the basin. When the last drop had fallen, Sam stepped up to the pedestal and gazed hard into the water.  
  
At first, all he saw was his own worried face staring back at him, but then seemed to change. The image blurred and a clear sky took its place, with the dark outline of tree branches before it. The tree melted into another form as the sky reeled back to become a cliff face. The white figure of Frodo was sleeping there, eyes closed and hands clasped over his breast. Then the vision faded. More trees. Familiar, old branches and worn trunks. They were swaying, as if caught in a gale, then one by one they crashed to the ground, sending up a hail of splinters. Sam felt his face go cold and his hands gripped the pedestal tight. It was the Shire. The Old Mill was gone, its sails lying like fallen birds upon the riverbanks. Black smoke clogged the roads and byways of the little houses. And Bagshot Row was gone. Wood lay scattered about the pathways and roots emerged from the torn away ground like animals, writhing and clawing at the air. Sam shook his head in fury.  
  
"No! What have they done?" He turned to the Lady, his face red and tears shining in his eyes. "I have to go home! They dug up Bagshot Row and the Old Mill. There are things in the Shire that shouldn't be there. I've got to go home!"  
  
"Would you leave your master now? You knew the danger to the Shire when you set out, Samwise. But only now when you see them do you wish to turn back. The things you saw may not yet have happened unless perhaps you would turn aside from your path to intervene."  
  
Sam looked at the ground. He hadn't understood everything in that Mirror. He hadn't known what it meant. But there was one thing for certain.  
  
"I'll go home by the long road with Mister Frodo or not at all. I set out for that reason and I'll stick to it," he said resolutely.  
  
Frodo was moved by these words. He got to his feet and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I shall look," he told the Lady. She lowered her gaze. She knew in her heart what he would see.  
  
Frodo cast his eyes to the water. For a while, only his reflection appeared, face pale as the stars burning overhead. Then the pool's image changed. It glittered a moment then enfolded to a different scene entirely. Bilbo pacing his room and staring restlessly from his window at a rain- tipped world. The rain became a torrent, blacker and stronger. Frodo felt as if he had been hurled from the window and out into that black sea. It raged and boiled, flinging up great ebony waves and engulfing the blood-red sun. The silhouette of ships appeared on the horizon briefly, their bright flags fluttering in the storm. Then they were gone; replaced by a fortress with seven towers. A banner bearing a white tree flew at the peak. And then the ships came again, black this time, shining in the starlight. So black that they filled the whole Mirror. At first, Frodo thought that this was the end and he made to withdraw when he saw that the blackness was no longer complete. A golden glow had appeared distantly. A pinprick of light that grew at terrible speed. An eye. The slitted pupil darting from one side to another, searching.. searching.. searching.. It was wreathed in flame that appeared to burn the water from beneath. Frodo felt his limbs becoming weak. He began to slip forward, towards that great void and into the grip of the Dark Lord. He was calling for him. His voice so loud that it seemed to ring inside his head tenfold, deafening any other sound. Then he felt tight hands drawing him back from the blazing water.  
  
"Legolas," he said faintly, feeling life flow back into his body. He collapsed into the elf's arms, utterly exhausted. Sam was at his side in a moment. Frodo could see him speaking but still the echoing of the Lord had not died. Sam hugged his friend close, trying to rid the memories from his master's mind.  
  
--  
  
Legolas glared at the Lady.  
  
"You had no right to show them this. Can you not see the damage done?"  
  
"I gave them a choice," Galadriel said calmly, meeting his eyes.  
  
"You called them here. They had little enough choice as it is. You had no right," he repeated. Legolas felt angry. Hadn't the hobbits passed through enough by now? Were they to be tried and tested all the way through this journey? They had never known true peace as of yet! There was no place for them. And now, after he had heard Sam speak of his own glimpse into the Mirror, it was doubtful they would even have a home to go to. The elf could sense another presence in his mind and he tried to push it away.  
  
"They have seen enough. Why show them more horrors? Give them peace for one night at least!" he said angrily. "That is enough. Tomorrow we shall leave and hopefully find peace somewhere else."  
  
"I seek not to dispel their harmony. Only to show them what lies ahead and behind. I understand these things, and doubtless that Frodo and Sam do not."  
  
"Lady Galadriel!" Frodo shouted. He was holding something tightly in his fist. He held it up to view and it shone clear in the moonlight. A bright gold band. For a moment, the Lady flinched, her eyes fixed on the apparition before her.  
  
"You would give me the One Ring? In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen.. All to love me and despair. A queen.. stronger than the foundations the earth."  
  
Her voice had fallen to a low and dangerous tone. Legolas and Sam watched in terror as her hand approached the Ring. But then the fingers curled back and a shudder passed through Galadriel.  
  
"And I came here to test your heart," she said to Frodo, the shadow of a smile on her face. "I pass the test. I will diminish and go into the West with my kindred. And I will remain Galadriel."  
  
--  
  
When Legolas had returned the hobbits to the pavilion, he came back briefly. The Lady was waiting for him.  
  
"You will be a great protector in the times to come," Galadriel said to him, "Many depend on you now, Son of Tharanduil. I believe that you will achieve your task."  
  
"Why did you show them the Mirror, Lady?" Legolas asked, keeping his distance. Galadriel smiled at him.  
  
"Because they need to understand how much depends on -them-. Both Frodo and Samwise will play a great part in this story. Whether they succeed or not, I cannot say. I thought perhaps the Mirror would guide them."  
  
"But you said that you as one who did not doubt their victory," the elf snapped, "Why are you so unsure now?"  
  
"I am not unsure. I still believe that you will succeed. Lothlórien will fade out of all existence. The elven rings will no longer have any power. And our kind will leave for Valinor, never to return. Of this, I am certain. But were you not there when you heard Frodo say that he could no longer fight this? No longer go on? He is the one who is unsure. I believe that you could show him that life will go on and that the quest must be completed. I tried to show them both that all is not lost."  
  
Legolas nodded. He once again felt calm in the Lady's presence. Bowing, he turned to leave when a voice came into his head.  
  
"Legolas.. The Grey Pilgrim still wanders.."  
  
He turned to ask what she meant but Galadriel had gone.  
  
~  
  
Well, my surprise has come and gone. Only a bit more to do. I hope that you liked this! 


	21. Giving of the Gifts

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts: Evil Gala says Yo! Glad you liked it. The end is drawing near..  
  
Elf of Rivendell: I know. I knew I would do something wrong with that chapter. I tried to combine a little of the animation LOTR in it as well. She doesn't go mad at all there. The line: "And I came here to test your heart," was in that and I rather liked it.  
  
MagicalRachel: Yay! You can review! Oh, and I love torturing hobbits. It's a way of life. Teehee.  
  
Debby: Hello again! I think the Uruk-Hai would go for Aragorn because he's wielding a sword at them with a little more prowess than the hobbits and they're fearing losing their heads more than losing their kneecaps. :-) But I do know what you mean. Maybe they were just a bit too thick to go for the Ring or more probably just me being stupid. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Feline Deamon: Praises to you! If not for your review, I never would have noticed- thank yooooou!! Please don't get into trouble on the account of my stories! Wow, reading stories by candlelight- that is definitely "getting the vibe" I will have to try it!  
  
Shirebound: Ah, the ever-changing elves and their mysterious ways. I'm not sure what Legolas will say because he has seen Gandalf fall. It might hurt Frodo to give him false hope..  
  
TrueFan: Thank you so much for my Christmas prezzie! *hugs Frodo plushie* Here ya go *tosses over huge box of choccies* Happy New Year!  
  
There are a few changes to the Giving of Gifts. I have to admit, I preferred the movie version of this to the book. I am very sorry if this offends any avid fans.  
  
~ Chapter Twenty-One ~  
  
At dawn, the Fellowship settled into a ring for their own meeting. This small gathering made Frodo feel safe, somehow. He had come to love those of the company and he felt ashamed at how many terrible dangers they had faced on his account. How many hundreds of truly dire circumstances when death seemed closer every day. They were a Fellowship still. After all of it. They had come through together. Gandalf would have been proud.  
  
"Today we leave," said Aragorn, "The weather has cleared completely now. But here may be the only chance to discuss where each of us are to go. We will make our way down the Anduin until we come to Roarus. After that..well, there comes our decision."  
  
"I will go to Minas Tirith. That is where my path lies," Boromir said resolutely. But his words sounded distant. "I can be no help in destroying the Ring- but if you wish to enter Mordor with force, my people and I can help you."  
  
Frodo shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. His eyes were quite strange. As if he was not quite focused. No one else seemed to notice this and so the conference resumed.  
  
--  
  
"Are these cloaks magic?" asked Pippin in wonder as he was given one of the dark green garmnts. The elf smiled at him.  
  
"They will keep you out of sight from enemies and they will keep you warm on your journey," he said. Pippin gazed down at the mantle in his hands and then, as it was handed to him, at the beautiful leaf-shaped broach.  
  
The Fellowship adorned their cloaks and made ready to leave. They had been given three boats to travel down the Anduin and the hobbits were just coming to terms that they would be moving on water. Sam was much against the idea but Aragorn pointed out it would be faster. Sam was unmoved.  
  
"Why would we want to get to Mordor any faster?"  
  
--  
  
"Before you leave, I have a gift for each of you," the Lady Galadriel said softly. The company bowed their heads as some more elves entered, bearing many items in their hands.  
  
"To you, Boromir of Gondor," Galadriel said, "I entrust Gandalf's staff. Your strength and valour will protect much during your quest."  
  
The man did not speak but retreated, eyes lowered, holding the staff close to him. The Lady turned to Gimli.  
  
"Ah! The dwarf whom is free to walk in our lands. I did not think to prepare a gift for you. Forgive me, Gimli of Erebor. You are welcome to ask for anything that I may offer."  
  
The dwarf pursed his lips, as if mustering some inner courage deep within him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up into the Lady's bright face and said,  
  
"There was one thing; I have never seen so fairer beauty as Lórien. When I return to my homeland, I will speak of this place in revery. Yet there is but one thing that can match the Golden Wood. The Lady of the Galadhrim is more fair than any jewels of the earth..I would ask..I would ask..only for one strand of hair from your golden head. To remember this land forever more."  
  
The elves around gasped. Never had such a thing been asked of before! Did this insolent dwarf realise whom he was addressing? But the Lady uttered a sound never heard before in Lórien. A long trickling laugh that sounded like the chiming of silver bells. The flowing of a stream as it passes under sunshine. She put a slender hand to her head and plucked three hairs from their place. Then, bending low, she pressed them into Gimli's hands.  
  
"And I, Gimli, will only ever speak of dwarves with much joy. For they are most courteous in their words. I wonder that you ask so little. So here, take this gift, if there is truly no other gift you desire."  
  
The dwarf was lost for words. He just nodded over and over again in gratitude then almost ran from the clearing, his face glowing red.  
  
Galadriel hailed for two elves to come forward. They beckoned for Pippin and Merry to come forward and at their Lady's word, gave them belts of gold and silver leaf. They stared at them in awe, their eyes shining with delight.  
  
"Two I have never known so alike and I see fit that you should wear garb of accord. And you are both learning the ways of the world. Soon you will carry swords stained with blood. But do not bear them sadly and with shame, for I admire you both for your courage and compassion. And I cannot see that either one of you would shed blood needlessly."  
  
The hobbits stared at her then at each other and then very quickly left.  
  
"And Sam?"  
  
"Oh, milady, you don't have to give me any gifts.." Sam answered shyly but Frodo grinned at him and prodded him in the side. He went forward.  
  
"You, Samwise, have been a loyal protector of your master. It is easily foreseen that you will not let anyone or thing harm him. Never do you want for yourself. And so I have two gifts for you." An elf stepped forward and bent to give Sam a coil of silvery rope. The hobbit went scarlet.  
  
"I said I needed rope," he said under his breath. Galadriel smiled and then signalled for another elf to come forward. She bore a small box and gave it to Sam with much care.  
  
"This," said Galadriel, "Is for you alone. For you love things that grow and live. May you tend these seeds as carefully as you do your master."  
  
"Thank you..thank you very much," Sam managed to say. He clasped the box to him and then left the clearing.  
  
The Lady looked at Aragorn slowly.  
  
"A leader you have always been Aragorn. And never have you led the Fellowship astray. You bear the only gift I might have given you." And here her cold blue eyes met his. "I only hope that you can guide the Evenstar as well as you have led this company."  
  
Aragorn bowed and then left. Frodo could see his face was hard as stone but his eyes filled with memory.  
  
Legolas stepped up to meet Galadriel and she put a hand to his face with a smile.  
  
"A warrior, no less. You have earned the love and respect of many for your bravery and courtesy. You lost your bow in Moria, I believe? While you stayed in Lórien, we prepared you another."  
  
The remaining elf advanced and quickly handed Legolas his new bow. She blushed when he smiled at her in thanks and ran from the clearing. Galadriel raised an eyebrow. Legolas smiled at her.  
  
"Many thanks," he said, "I will always remember this place and all those within."  
  
He left Frodo and the Lady alone. Galadriel met his gaze and knelt down to him.  
  
"Frodo Baggins," she said quietly, "You have faced many trials these past days. I wished your stay to be a pleasant one but I suppose fate was set against you. And I have little words of comfort to offer. You are alone and I think you have learned that. To bear a ring of power, is to be alone. But you have shown remarkable strength after facing impenetrable darkness. Only more terror lies ahead for you, Ringbearer and yet I believe that you have the power to face it. Lómelindë!"  
  
The last word was a cry and, from the green leaves, she appeared, clad in silver robes and a circlet of white round her brow. In her hands was a small phial that glittered and sparkled in the light. She bowed low and Frodo took the small thing from her hand. Galadriel pressed his hands shut over it.  
  
"You have faced darkness. You will face yet more in Mordor. But this will light your way. I sat last night by my fountain and in this phial, I caught the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Farewell, Ringbearer."  
  
"Farewell, Lady of the Light," said Frodo. And he too left the clearing. 


	22. Understanding

Disclaimer: AU Story. My second large fic because it gave me so much pleasure writing the last. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story- both belong to the genius, Tolkien. I know; I torture the characters but I will do my very best to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
TrueFan: No, I am afraid that this is the ending. One chapter shorter than Lost in Moria. *sniff* It's so upsetting! Glad you like the choccies!  
  
The Fellowship of the Nuts: She did, technically. Aragorn holds the heart of her granddaughter and she's a bit miffed that Arwen wants to stay behind in Middle-Earth with him. In the book, of course, he gets a nice sheath for his sword but, well, you know.....  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Glad you liked Ch. 21! Maybe not a sequel but certainly another story quite soon.  
  
Shirebound: Did I spell Rauros incorrectly? Oops! Thank you for pointing that out. I am very pleased you liked the phial. I thought that should be made quite special for Frodo, considering he's had a terrible time in Lórien.  
  
Blue Jedi Hobbit 009: Wahay! *joins in the Happy Frodo Chicken Dance* Thank you for the comments! The fic goes ever on and on, down from the chap where it began, now far ahead the fic has gone and I must finish if I can. :-)  
  
Lil*bee: Yay! Hello again! I missed you! But at least you got to see lots of TTT. Good for you! D'aw, don't mention it. Legolas is a nice guy and he deserves more credit than I give him in this story. Maybe in the next one, I will give him a more major role. Hmm, I think Frodo could easily compete with him on "hottest person on the planet."  
  
A Elbereth: I am so happy that I was able to create a believable picture for you. Your comment made me feel all shiny!  
  
Feline Deamon: ARG! *runs away from rubber mallet- hides behind rock* I'm safe enough now to thank you for your comments. Yes. NEVER EAT SUGAR AGAIN!  
  
So here it stands. The last chapter for possibly my favourite LOTR fic. We've shared some angst. We've shared some, er, orcs. All your reviews (127!) have been so wonderful. They really made me feel like part of this story. In Lost in Moria I tried to focus on courage and strength of mind while in Trials of Lórien, I tried to get inside people's heads to see how they felt about going on and what lay behind. ---Lil*bee, I think, asked me about yet another story about Frodo and Leggy. That's on my Things to Do list. I do love completing a bit of homework and then being able to pack it all away before jumping onto the computer and immersing myself in Middle- Earth. Farewell! Thank you for being wonderful!  
  
~ Chapter Twenty-Two ~  
  
When Frodo reached the boats, he found the Fellowship waiting for him. They did not ask what his gift was but only bid him enter so that they could get on their way. Frodo joined Sam in Aragorn's boat and sat in silence, mulling over Galadriel's words. They pushed off from the shore and Frodo heard Sam let out a squeak of dismay behind him. He turned with a smile and rested a hand on his friend's knee.  
  
"It's alright, Sam. I promise you nothing will happen. Trust me. Nothing- will-happen."  
  
The hobbit looked up nervously. He trusted his master so completely. And it warmed his heart to see Frodo's strength returning. His doubts about the water melted somewhat. They would be alright.  
  
"Frodo..Sam.. The Lady watches from the shore," Aragorn said softly as he forced the paddle through the water. The friends looked to the shore and they saw her. A shining figure cut out against the trees, her ageless face clear under the silver hood and cloak. She raised a hand reverently and bowed her head slightly as the company passed. Then, as if the intervening moments had been sliced out of existence, Galadriel was gone.  
  
The elves, dressed in flowing grey robes, were singing their farewells. They lifted a hand ceremoniously to the Fellowship as they passed. The hobbits waved madly to them and the elves laughed quietly among themselves. Frodo was taking his final look at Lothlórien. Everything was bathed in a warm glow and the leaves dusted the banks like emeralds. The mallorns appeared to sway to and fro, the wind between their branches murmuring goodbyes. Even the birds settled along the fringes of the river to watch them pass. And then Lórien was suddenly behind them; a green and blue vision wavering before their eyes. The company saw the elves melt back behind the trees and the birdsong resumed. And it seemed to them that they had re-entered the real world again, filled with fear, doubt and war.  
  
--  
  
Night came swiftly and the boats pulled into a shallow cove to rest. Sam laid out the bedrolls under the shade of a gnarled tree and then delved into his pack to find some lembas. He looked up to see Frodo walking towards the water. He frowned and began to follow him. They reached the river edge and stopped. Frodo was gazing down, unmoving.  
  
"Mister Frodo?" Sam asked gingerly. His master flinched and glanced over to his friend. There were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever's the matter, Frodo?" Sam cried, placing a hand on his shoulder. The hobbit frowned and looked away.  
  
"I- I know it'll sound foolish, Sam. I know I've spent too much time dwelling on it. But.. ever since we left this morning, I can't get the thought of Gandalf out my head. It's like it's all come rushing back to me and it hurts just as much as before, when it first happened. Oh, Sam," he said, looking up, "It weighs so heavily. And we need him so much."  
  
Frodo sagged and Sam thought he would cry himself his master looked so very worn. So tired. He had seen too much and it was going to hurt for such a long time.  
  
"It's not going to go away, Mister Frodo," he said softly, "But.. there was something Pippin said. He said he didn't think Gandalf would have wanted us to be sad for him. I believe that. He'd want you to go on! I told you, sir, that it'd hurt for a long time. I still miss him. And I- I felt the same when we left Lórien. Like it all fell back on my mind, if you get my meaning. But we all have to go on for him. I know it might seem that all the world's against you and that there's nothing left in this world that's good. But if you really care about this quest, Frodo, then do it for him. Destroy the Ring for Gandalf. That's what he wanted more than anything. He was here to help Middle-Earth. And now it's up to you to help it. Save it, even! You've got to finish what Gandalf meant to do. It'll all come good in the end. Somehow. It'll all work out."  
  
Frodo threw his arms round Sam's neck and clung on. He shut his eyes tight and held on, fearing that if he let go, he might lose his dearest friend as well. Sam was keeping faith for him. Always focusing on what had to be done. And he always knew what to say.  
  
"You're not alone, Mister Frodo," whispered Sam, "Whatever anyone might say, you're not alone."  
  
--  
  
Frodo woke from a horrific nightmare. He was gasping for breath and there was a throbbing in his chest. He looked down to make sure that the blade from his dreams was not truly there. With a deep sigh, he climbed out from under his blankets and went to stand by the water. It flowed steadily onwards, unaware of any sorrow or pain that may occur along its path. It did not let anything bar its way to get to its destination.  
  
"Maybe I should be like that. Harden my heart to everything but the quest," Frodo murmured to himself. 'But then,' he thought, 'I would become the Ring's tool. Letting It guide me.' His hand went instinctively to his neck and he played with the chain round his neck as he thought. Lórien was gone. He had found little healing there. Only time would somehow lessen the evil of the memory. He could not go on. How could he? How could he fight this terror every single day? It was too powerful. In the dark of the night, the Ring's call began whispering at his ear. Like shadows, pressing in on all sides. It grew stronger.  
  
On..  
  
Frodo took a faltering step into the water.  
  
Go on..  
  
And another. The current began to tug at his legs.  
  
On..  
  
He went deeper until the water swirled about his waist.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
And suddenly he was underwater. Everything pressed down on him, forcing the breath from his lungs. He was tossed and tumbled along the riverbed amid a wash of stones and sand. They cut into his face and Frodo felt the life beginning to fail within him. The Ring started to slip from round his neck..  
  
Legolas wrapped his arm round the hobbit's neck and struck out for the shore. He heard Frodo begin to cough and splutter behind him and he felt his heart slip back into the right place. His feet touched the bottom and he lifted Frodo free from the Anduin's waters. The river moved on, heedless of what it had almost done. Almost hiding the Ring for another Age.  
  
Legolas laid Frodo out on the bank where he immediately bent double and choked up a lot of water. When it seemed to have finished he stayed with his head between his knees for a long time, breathing deeply. Legolas sat down beside him, exhausted. He was anxious to know what had happened.  
  
"Frodo.. what happened?" he asked. Wide, scared eyes looked up from under the dark curls plastered to his forehead.  
  
"I don't know. There was a voice telling me to go on and the next thing I know I'm in the water. It was so frightening!"  
  
He reached convulsively out and his fingers caught tight hold of the elf's tunic. Legolas put his arm round him and rocked back and forth.  
  
"It's alright. It's over now. You're safe."  
  
"You saved my life, Legolas," Frodo said, as if it had just occurred to him. He pulled away and met his companion's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
Legolas smiled at him.  
  
"Telin le thaed."  
  
--  
  
When the sun was high in the sky, the light fell on an empty cove. The Fellowship had left. Silence reigned but for the soft running of the Anduin that had been there since the creation of the world. Now it ran on. From the mountains, through the woods and fields, coursing through hills, round mill wheels, under stone and over marsh to this little inlet. Now the company rode its back south. To Rauros. And beyond to Mordor. All that was left of their passing was a staff embedded in the stones under the tree. A piece of parchment had been left amid its woody fingers.  
  
The Grey Pilgrim still wanders..  
  
~*End*~ 


End file.
